


Angels in the Kitchen

by Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Angel Castiel, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans/pseuds/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel of the lord that is used to wars, but everything is at peace and so angels now help humans. A task Castiel is not so great at. Enter a three year old praying for an angel to help his brother take care of him and set their lives back in order after their parents death, putting Castiel into the foreign role of caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wish of a little boy

"Angels will always watch over you, Dean." A beautiful blonde woman tells her baby boy in the privacy of their home. It is not as private as they would believe, however, the blue eyed angel looking down at them muses.

It's a phrase parents tell their children to ease the mind of their child or themselves. What they don't know is that it's more or less true. In heaven angels are categorized as cherubs, warrior angels, and archangels. Now that hell has been sealed, for centuries with no problems, angels have decided to help people with their problems. Cherubs obviously stick to being cupids, helping people with their love lives as they always have. Archangels have went from being the messengers of god's work, to the delivery men of god's help. They arrange which angels help which humans, occasionally going down for very important activities, such as meeting to keep peace with other gods.

Last, but not least, is warrior angels. They have spent their lives devoted to god and his orders, fighting and killing without mercy or a second thought. Now, however, they are stuck taking care of human's pleas. They watch them, help them, but all within reason for their father does not want to interrupt in human's free will. Most warrior angels have adapted quite well to this new job, helping people wonderfully.

Castiel, however, is not most angels. He was excellent in the battlefield, a true warrior who followed his father's rules exactly. Now that he is in charge of people's happiness, however, he is slipping. Because of this Gabriel, the archangel he is under, does not give him many wishes to help with. In fact, he has made it a point to give Castiel the 'bad' people, because he knows it will go wrong. He loves Gabriel, and he knows Gabriel does it for his own benefit. Those wishes are regarded as optional so whether done correctly or not it doesn't matter to anyone.

It never ceases to amaze Castiel just how fast human's lives go by. In what seems like the blink of an eye, the baby he glanced upon has turned twenty-one, the golden haired woman and her husband have passed away in a car crash, leaving the once happy baby in charge of a new baby. In fact, his three year old brother, Sam as he heard in passing, has just made a wish.

"Pretty angels in the sky," The small voice calls, catching Castiel's attention, "Please help my big brother. He is so scared and overwhelmed." Sam explains in his prayer, earning Castiel's respect. This child is smart. Insanely smart for a three year old. "Please find a way to help him." As Castiel watches the little boy pray over his little bed, his tiny hands laced together and his eyes tightly shut, a hand comes and lands on the angel's shoulder.

"Cassie!" Gabriel calls, grinning at him, "It looks to me like you just found your next job."

Castiel's eyes widen and he looks over at Gabriel, "I could not do that. They are good people, Gabriel, I cannot-!"

Gabriel smiles, holding both of Castiel's shoulders firmly, "You will do this. Not only will you do this, you will do this well."

Castiel frowns, "I am not sure, the only way to help in this instance would be to be some form of caretaker. That is not an angel's job."

Gabriel laughs, "That is exactly our job now. We have nothing to fight anymore, Castiel, you are simply an angel here to guide and help the humans. It is our father's wish."

Castiel reluctantly nods, "I understand. I shall go to their home and…take care of them."

A mischievous glint in Gabriel's eyes tells Castiel he is going to regret this, but at the moment he is too nervous to wonder what his brother has planned. "Now, calm down and get down there." Gabriel says, grabbing his younger brother and pushing him into the portal to earth.

It takes a moment for Castiel to catch his bearings, his large black wings stretching out and flexing as he swoops down and lands in the child's room. "Hello, Sam." Castiel says and the child gasps.

"An angel!" Sam exclaims, running up to him, his wide brown eyes staring at Castiel in awe. "Can…can I touch your wings?"

Castiel stares at the child curiously, "…You…may." He answers before the boy rushes over in a blur and begins running his tiny fingers through the coal black wings spread out in his room.

"They're so soft!" Sam says, smiling at Castiel, "I've never felt anything so soft!"

"Angel wings need to be soft, for god gave us human flesh which makes us sensitive to normal feathers." Castiel explains as the small child buries his face in the feathers, making the angel flush. Wings are a sensitive thing that only get touched in the most intimate times, a child playing with them is strange when they are not your own.

"What's your name, mister angel?" Sam asks, smiling up at him from the feathers his face is in.

"Castiel." He answers, placing a hand on the small boy's head. "Where is your brother?" Castiel asks and Sam frowns.

"Do…you need to see him?"

"I am here to help him, I believe meeting him is imperative to that wish."

The little boy pulls away from Castiel's wings and looks up at him sadly, "Can you wait until tomorrow? You can sleep in here," Sam smiles, pointing to his bed, "With me!"

Castiel stares at the small bed with turtles who seemingly perform martial arts on it, "I cannot fit on this." He says and looks down at Sam, "And human rules dictate that a strange man in a little child's room is cause for panic."

Sam frowns, "But you're an angel. You have wings."

"Where is your brother?" Castiel asks and Sam crosses his arms, pouting.

"The living room." Sam grumbles, "He'll be in here soon to tuck me in."

"SAM!" A tall brunette whom Castiel recognized to be the twenty-one year old Dean, screams. He pulls out a pocket knife and charges at the angel, ramming the knife into his chest.

Castiel looks at him confused for a moment, unsure of how a human can actually stab an angel with no problem. He stares into the frightened green eyes looking down at him and wraps a hand around the one Dean is holding the knife with to move it from his chest, "Hello, Dean."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks in masked horror, reaching out to pull Sam behind himself.

"My name is Castiel," He begins, "I am an angel of the lord."

"Bullshit. Why would an angel be in our house now? If anything you should have made yourself useful months ago." Dean hisses and Castiel frowns.

"We cannot interfere with what should happen." He explains, "We can only help with the aftermath."

Sam smiles up at Dean, "I called him, Dean."

"WHY?" Dean yells, making Sam back away.

"I…I want you happy." Sam explains, "You're not happy."

Castiel nods, "It is true, he is not." He agrees, earning him a harsh look from Dean.

"What the hell do you know, angel freak?" Dean hisses, "Why do you need to be here anyways? Send me a hot nanny and everything will be fine."

Castiel raises a brow, "How…would a woman who has a temperature help make you happy?" He asks, genuinely confused at the way humans minds work.

"Are you serious?" Dean asks, looking to Sam, "Is he serious?"

Sam smiles at Castiel, "I like him."

Dean rolls his eyes, "You would." Groaning, he walks over to Castiel and goes behind him before taking a hold of his wings and yanking.

Castiel shudders and lets out a strangled sound he's not familiar with, but it effectively makes Dean jump back, so apparently it worked. "P-please do not touch those like that." He mumbles, catching his breath.

"Don't be mean to Castiel's wings!" Sam whines, running over to Castiel and trying to reach where Dean touched, thankfully unable to.

"Please do not teach there, Sam." Castiel says and Sam stops, settling for wrapping a lower feather around in his little hand.

"Sorry."

"It is alright."

Dean looks torn between yanking Sam's hand away from Castiel's wings and never approaching them again before he settles on simply crossing his arms, "What the hell was that?"

"Angel's wings are sensitive." Castiel explains, "They are an intimate part of an angel that only family are allowed to touch in this way," He says, motioning to Sam's light touches, "Admittedly most angels do not react much to the contact, but I do not get touched on the wings ever."

Dean stares at him, "So it's your sweet spot."

Castiel raises a brow, "…They are my wings."

"Whatever, can't you, I don't know, put them away?" Dean asks and Castiel nods.

"If that is what you want." He says, retracting his wings into his back, making Sam frown.

"They're gone…" Sam mumbles.

"I will take them out at a later time." Castiel assures him.

"Like hell you will." Dean huffs, "You won't be here 'at a later time'."

Sam looks up at Dean with wide sad eyes, "But Dean…I want Castiel to stay." He pouts and Dean groans, looking away.

"Fine. Fine. He can stay a week." Dean grumbles.

"I must stay for as long as necessary." Castiel says, "No matter when you wish for me to leave."

Dean looks at him annoyed, "I can let Sam get away with stuff, because he is adorable. You, however, are far less adorable, so stop fucking talking."

Castiel furrows his brows, "I am a warrior of god. I am in no way adorable."

Sam smiles up at Castiel, "Castiel is adorable." He says before looking to Dean, "Right?"

Dean twitches a little, "He's some weird-ass twenty year old angel. None of that is adorable."

"I am far older than twenty." Castiel says, "My appearance has been that of a twenty year old for centuries."

"Dean likes twenty year old brunettes!" Sam points out and Castiel looks to Dean.

"Really? That will be helpful."

"Not. This. One." Dean grumbles, "So is the angel staying in our house?"

"I am." Castiel answers, "If that is alright."

"I don't fucking care anymore. Go sleep on the couch." Dean groans before Sam makes a noise of protest and grabs onto Castiel's sleeve.

"Castiel will sleep here!" Sam insists, "I'm gonna have a sleepover with the angel!"

Castiel looks down at him curiously, "I still do not believe I will fit on your bed."

"Fort! We can build a fort!" Sam suggests, now bouncing on his heels. "Blankets and pillows, Dean! Please!"

Dean raises a brow and looks between Sam and a highly confused Castiel, "I don't like this…but if we keep this guy I am not letting him out of my sight, so make room for me in that fort, too." He says decidedly, making Sam cheer.

"Blankets! Pillows!" Sam exclaims, dragging Castiel out of the room and through a hallway to a large closet, "Grab all of them!"

"There is a lot, are you sure we need them all?" Castiel asks, unsure of what all of these things can do to make a fort.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come one!" Sam giggles, grabbing a bunch of them and running to his room.

"This will take too much time if I use the human way of transportation…" Castiel mumbles before he begins zapping armloads of blankets and pillows into Sam's room.

"Whoa! Dean! Look!" Sam gasps and Dean slouches on the bed as his little brother and a strange angel set up a pillow and blanket fort in the bedroom. When they are done, Castiel stares at the large fort in confusion.

"How is this a fort? Any enemy could easily penetrate it." Castiel observes and Sam smiles.

"It's not for fights, it's for fun! Come inside, come inside!" He says, ushering him into the fort where they are quickly met with Dean who pointedly sits between them.

"This is very well made." Castiel admits, looking around the large fort, "You would have been a worthy ally in a battle."

"Cool!" Sam laughs before looking at Dean, "Turn off the lights!"

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to turn on your stars as well?" Dean asks, crawling out of the fort.

"Yeah! Stars!"

Castiel grows more confused, "Stars do not form in the house…you are making no sense." He mumbles before the room grows dark, save for small spots of lights viewable through the blanket. "Those are not stars."

Sam pouts, "They are my stars!"

"Stars are made of helium and hydrogen, two very hot gases. Not light from a light bulb." Castiel points out and Sam huffs.

"They are my stars!"

"They are not stars."

Sam grabs a pillow and hits Castiel in the face, "Yes they are!"

"Just agree with him." Dean groans.

"But…they are not…" Castiel mumbles as he tries to smooth out his hair, before he remembers something. As a child, Gabriel allowed Castiel to believe the stars were made of candy and flowers to make him happy. Castiel has not dealt with children before, so perhaps allowing them illusions is the way to go. "…They are not just your stars." He begins, gaining the brothers attentions, "They are Dean's as well, correct?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah!"

The three of them stay in their weak fort, where Dean reads to Sam and Castiel, both equally enthralled. Castiel has read the history, and present state, of earth but he has never heard stories of talking toys going on adventures with their human caretaker. He has only been on earth for a few hours, but he already likes it more than he expected. Humans are strange in many ways, but they are admittedly warm and kind people.

"Castiel lie down next to me!" Sam says excitedly and Castiel obeys, lying down beside him. "Can you take out your wings?" He asks, looking to Castiel with those brown eyes even he is finding a hard time saying no to. "I made sure it was big enough for them!"

Castiel nods and flexes his wings, allowing them to come out and brush over Sam's face. The two of them soon fall asleep like that, Dean still reading.

Looking at the scene before him, Dean twitches, "My god, heaven sent me a baby in a trench coat." He grumbles, "Some help he's going to be."


	2. Mornings on Earth

Castiel wakes up to Sam curled up against the feathers of his wing and Dean staring him down from behind the small child. It is strange, and his wings are feeling cramped, along with the rest of him, as Dean continues to stare and Sam lets out a small snore.

"Where's your halo?" Dean asks, making Castiel frown.

"Halo?"

"The light around the top of your head."

Castiel thinks for a moment and then remembers illustrations humans have made of his brothers with strange circles of light over their head, "Halos do not exist. When archangels come down a holy light surrounds them momentarily. Warrior angels tend to make electricity go haywire, but there is now a spell to keep that from happening so we do not wreck your homes."

Dean rolls his eyes, "So if it weren't for that spell you would have destroyed my damned house upon entering?"

"Yes." Castiel notices the anger on Dean's face and frowns, "But I would not have come straight to your house were that the case. I do not seek to destroy things."

Dean stares at him for a moment, as if figuring something out, "…You say that as if you accidentally destroy things a lot."

"I do." Castiel says without missing a beat and Dean pales.

"Then why the hell are you in my house?" Dean groans, "Did I do something to piss off the angels? God? I mean I have slept around a little but I've stopped since I became Sam's guardian so-!"

"You did nothing wrong to receive me for help." Castiel assures him, "It was Gabriel's idea for my sake, I am fairly certain you were not a specific part of the plan."

"So because Sammy just happened to pray at that moment you were sent here to ruin our lives?"

"I will not ruin your lives. It happened because I glanced down at the boy as he was praying."

Dean rolls over, looking away from Castiel. "This is way too much. Yesterday angels were just a myth and now my brother and I have slept in a blanket fort with one."

"I believe pillows were used in its creation as well." The angel observes, earning an exasperated look from Dean.

"You….does heaven not teach you how to interact with humans? I mean Jesus Christ."

"Do not use that name in vain, Dean." Castiel warns, "Angels are not supposed to interact with humans. We help from heaven. Being sent down here is a first that I did not want to do."

"Why not? Exploring new places isn't your thing?"

"Disobeying father isn't my…'thing'."

"Right, father, the big G." Dean muses, "Can't go against daddy." He mumbles bitterly.

"That is correct." Castiel agrees, eying Dean curiously, "But you did the same, so I do not understand your unhappy tone."

"Are you happy?" Dean asks, looking at the still sleeping child nuzzling up closer to Castiel.

"…Happy?" Castiel frowns, "A warrior does not need to be happy, and fulfillment is reached for us when we have done our father's orders. We live for others, not for ourselves."

"That sucks for you." Dean mumbles, "Never thought I'd feel bad for an angel."

"What is there to feel bad about? I am fulfilling my purpose…a purpose which was easier to fulfil when there were demons to destroy…" Castiel muses, looking at the warm child on his wing, "Rather than helping humans."

"So all of you warrior angels are having problems, huh?" Dean asks and Castiel raises a brow.

"No. My brothers and sisters are doing excellently. I am the only one having problems with it that I have been informed of."

"Oh, well, that sucks."

Castiel stares at Dean confused. These strange phrases humans use take a moment for him to make sense of. Perhaps he should discuss with Gabriel the idea of teaching angels how humans speak. "…It…is…bothersome." He says and Dean nods, so apparently he got it right.

"Well, I'm gonna go make some breakfast." Dean sits up on his knees before backing out of the fort.

"I shall come help you." Castiel decides, going to move Sam.

"No!" Dean says quickly, "I can make food. Sammy hasn't slept this well in a while…so…stay with him."

"But I am here to make you happy." The angel looks at him confused, "How can I make you happy if I am not helping you?"

Dean sighs, leaning over Castiel and flicking him on the forehead, "Listen here, angel. Nothing is more important to me than Sammy. He is having just as many problems as I am, which keeps me from being happy. Nothing comes before him for me, or for you now. Understand?"

Castiel stares up at him, his wings twitching a little when one of Dean's fingers accidentally brush over them. Such a self-sacrificing man is truly admirable, especially in this day and age from what he has heard. It makes Castiel want to help him even more, to bring this exemplary human being the happiness he surely deserves. The happiness death has ripped away from him. "I understand. Sam shall come first…along with you." Castiel says, his eyes not leaving Dean's as he speaks. "I will make you both happy. You are a kind man, Dean, I wish for you to be happy." He sees the surprise in the man's eyes before he quickly scramble out of the forts, face red in a strangely endearing way.

"Whatever, just, don't wake him up." Dean grumbles once he's out before leaving the room.

"I'm actually awake." Sam whispers into Castiel's feathers before smiling over at him. "But I don't want to get up."

Castiel looks at him confused, "Why? Your brother is making food."

"Your wings are nice," Sam mumbles, nuzzling into them with a wistful smile, "They are warm and smell really good."

Castiel reaches out and pets Sam's hair, "Wings are a heavenly attribute, and they are pleasing to all of the senses. For both our sake, and human's sakes."

"Hmm…" Sam closes his eyes again, "Mommy smelled good, was she heavenly?"

"All humans are heavenly. They bring life and breed love." Castiel says, patting the child on the head again. Gabriel would do that when he was young, and it would always make him happy. Hopefully that is a child thing and not something specific to himself.

"You don't have to put me first." Sam mumbles before opening his eyes and looking to Castiel, "I will be happy if Dean is happy."

"The Winchester boys are quite selfless," Castiel muses, "I very much want to keep you both happy. Selflessness should be rewarded."

Sam grins at him, "Is that your way of saying you like me and Dean?" He asks, now moving from his spot on Castiel's wings.

"I like all humans."

"But you like us more!"

Castiel goes to argue that fact. He does not know them enough to have a special regard for them, he simply wishes them happiness, but to that point the idea of being special to Castiel is making Sam happy so there is no point in taking that away. "Perhaps."

Sam's face lights up and he darts out of the kitchen, calling to Dean, "Castiel likes us! Castiel likes us!"

Castiel leaves the fort and stretches his wings, flexing them and working out kinks made from the foreign feeling of someone sleeping on them, before he hides them. "I like all humans," He calls as he rounds the hall to the kitchen, "You two are no exception."

Dean rolls his eyes as he places pancakes on three plates, cutting them up on the plate he hands to Sam before walking over to Castiel and handing him a plate, "Here."

"Angels do not require food." Castiel says, eying is suspiciously. Angels can eat with no problems, but he has never had food. He has never truly tasted anything. To try something so new is terrifying, in a way.

"Yeah? Well I made it, so you'll eat it." Dean commands and Castiel hesitates, "What? Are you scared? I'm a good cook, you know."

"It is not your culinary prowess I am uncertain of…" Castiel mumbles.

"Oh my god, are you scared of trying food?" Dean asks, making Castiel tense up, "Holy shit I'm right."

"That is not-" Castiel begins before Dean takes a forkful of the pancake and holds up the food to the confused angel. "What…are you doing?"

"Eat." Dean commands, earning him a tense stare from Castiel, "That deer in the headlights thing isn't going to save you from everything, Castiel, now take a damn bite before I shove it in your mouth."

Castiel panics and quickly moves forward, taking a bite. As soon as he does his eyes widen more, watching Dean's cocky smirk while he enjoys the strange taste. It's soft and sweet and amazing. Once he swallows it he licks his lips, tasting the syrup still on it. "This is good."

"I can see that." Dean brags, "Blew your mind, didn't I?"

"My mind is very much still intact." Castiel assures him as he takes the plate and goes to sit next to Sam.

"It's a…" Dean begins and decides to give up, sighing heavily, "Yeah. Never mind." He groans, sitting down across from Sam and Castiel.

"Can Castiel watch me today?" Sam asks and Dean frowns.

"The guy can't function like a normal human being. When he learns to cook and whatnot, maybe." Dean mumbles, "Until then he is coming with me to work."

Sam pouts, "That's not fair! I wanna spend the day with him!"

"You have daycare, where you can spend time with your friends. I need to teach Castiel some stuff." Dean says, looking to Castiel, "Have you ever heard of mechanics?"

"I am familiar with the term, yes."

"I'm a mechanic. We will be spending the day at a garage."

Castiel brightens up a little at the idea of seeing more of earth in person. His first choice wouldn't have been a garage, but it is still something new and if it's anything like food it will be amazing. "Alright."

"Not fair." Sam pouts. "He likes me, too."

"It's true, I do." Castiel agrees and Dean glares at him.

"Not helping. Shut it, angel." He warns, and Castiel nods, remaining quiet.

"He likes me, I should come too!"

"You can spend time together after work." Dean says as Castiel looks to Sam.

"Patience is a virtue." Castiel adds, making Dean laugh for some reason.

"You heard the angel! Patience!"

Sam crosses his arms and glares at Dean, "Meany face."

Dean shrugs it off and goes back to eating, "Suits me."

"Sam, that is not true." Castiel says, looking to Sam, "Your brother's face is not mean, it is quite nice by the current standards of beauty." He explains, making Sam snort as Dean chokes on his food.


	3. Out in the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas to work

Castiel sits beside Dean in the car, a motorized vehicle people use to get around faster than by foot. For them it is a impressive speed, but to Castiel it is slow and torturous. He can firmly say he does not like this mode of transportation one bit. It is relaxing, in a way, but only for a moment or so and then it becomes tedious. There are things to do and this car is slowing them down.

"Dean, does this car make you happy?" He asks, having noticed a sort of joy in the man since they entered the vehicle. It's nothing compared to normal happiness, but it's a sort of nostalgia that makes the man's heavy heart seem lighter. Of course Castiel sees no perks in the oversized slow box on wheels, but he would never say that to Dean or Sam.

"Can you blame me? It's an awesome car, don't you think?" Dean asks, grinning at him, "Bet you're pretty stoked your first car ride is in my baby."

Castiel nods and looks to Dean, "It is also baby's first angel."

The smile Dean gives him actually reaches his eyes this time and makes Castiel unable to resist returning it. "Did you just make a joke, Castiel?" He asks and Castiel wants to say yes, that it was on purpose, but that would be a lie and he cannot lie to Dean.

"It was not my intention." Castiel admits, which makes Dean laugh.

"You're so weird."

"You say that a lot."

Dean shrugs, "Things that are true are often repeated."

"How very wise." Castiel observes, making Dean roll his eyes as he pulls into a garage parking lot.

"This is the garage. Get out and follow me." Dean orders before leading him inside. Immediately upon entering they come face to face with an older man who stares warily at Castiel.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby, this is Castiel, Castiel, this is Bobby Singer." Dean explains and Bobby narrows his eyes, checking Castiel over.

"His name doesn't explain who the fuck he is, idjit." Bobby says, but holds his hand out anyways, "So who the hell are ya?"

Castiel shakes his hand awkwardly, still unsure of how it works. "I am an an-"

"He is a guy I met the other day, he's interested in babysitting Sammy, but I told him I needed to get to know him better before he did so he offered…to come…to work…" Dean says, his words growing quiet as Bobby stares him down unconvinced.

"He is lying." Castiel begins before Dean grabs him and drags him away from Bobby.

"Don't tell him what you are." Dean hisses.

"Why not?"

"Because a man saying he is a damn angel will attract too much attention. And a man actually being an angel will attract more!"

"I see…" Castiel mumbles before looking to Bobby, "I suppose I shall come up with something." He says and walks away from Dean to return to the older man. "My name is Castiel, I am living with Dean right now as a favor for my parents. He does not want to leave me alone in his house yet, though, as he doesn't trust me yet."

Bobby nods, "I get that." He claps a hand on Castiel's back before pointing him towards the garage area, "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Virtually nothing." Castiel admits, "My knowledge centers more around historical events."

"Aahhh, a history nerd. Well, you can stick around the garage today, Dean here will keep you out of trouble." Bobby says, looking to Dean, "Isn't that right?"

"That's right, come on history nerd." Dean orders, dragging Castiel along with him. The next few hours Dean takes care of cars, showing Castiel what he is doing and how it's done. Their routine is interrupted though, when another man comes in.

"Rufus, hey." Dean greets before motioning to Castiel, "This is Castiel, he'll be here today."

Rufus gives Dean an annoyed look, "Bobby says you brought along a playmate. Dean, the garage is no place to bring a date."

"I don't date men, Rufus." Dean huffs and Rufus shrugs.

"You don't much date women either, and you kids are all about switching things up these days."

Castiel watches Rufus go to one of the cars before turning to Dean, "What does he mean 'switching things up'?"

"Not now." Dean groans, getting back to work as well.

The four men go about their own thing, the three humans doing their normal routines, and Castiel watching all of them. It is interesting, to say the least, until it becomes dangerous. Dean is laying underneath a car, held up on car jacks, when one begins to give way. He is blissfully unaware, all of them are, until Castiel hears something that takes his attention from his conversation with Bobby. Without a word, he jumps up from the small chair beside the car Bobby is working on and runs over to Dean, grabbing his shins and yanking him out from beneath the car before it falls.

It is not a big fall, and the car doesn't get hurt from it, but Dean would have been. At the sound of the ruckus, Bobby and Rufus run over from their spots to see Dean still lying on the creeper with his legs in the air, firmly held by Castiel.

"Are you kids okay?" Bobby asks, looking at both of them before looking at the car, relief evident on his face once he has assessed nothing has been damaged.

"Damn, that was close." Rufus muses, walking past the young men and over to the car to inspect the broken jack. "Dean I told you to throw this jack out last week!"

"I…um…forgot." Dean says, his eyes staring widely at the ceiling before finally coming to look at Castiel, "You can let go now. I prefer other's legs in the air to my own."

The angel gives him a curious look, wanting to question that but deciding against it as he gently lays Dean's legs back down on the ground. He doesn't say anything, just stares at Dean with increasing confusion. As an angel he is not supposed to interfere with humans and their own devices. This would not have even killed Dean, only hurt him in a way Castiel could easily fix.

"Hey, kid," Rufus begins, patting Castiel on the back, "Good job keeping your boyfriend here safe."

"That is not the manner of our relationship." Castiel replies before looking down at Dean, "You should be more careful, Dean."

"Alright, idjits, get back to work. Dean, get yourself a good jack, and Castiel stay next to him in case something else happens." Bobby groans before heading back to his own spot.

Dean sighs and gets up, grabbing another jack before setting the car up again. Once Rufus and Bobby are out of earshot he begins talking to Castiel, "So, you're a guardian angel now, huh?"

"You cannot be happy if you are deceased. Or rendered useless through injuries." The angel points out, watching the jacks carefully as Dean works.

"Yeah, well, you could easily fix any injuries, right?"

"That is correct, but if you want to keep me a secret, coming into work the day after being crushed by a car would not be the best way to go about it." Castiel mumbles, now watching Dean's body beneath the car. He is fit, and would probably have made an excellent warrior had he been an angel. His determination and self-sacrificing ways would prove quite useful on a battlefield. Of course he should not look at Dean in such a way, he is a normal human being, not a warrior. The days of war are over and Castiel must adjust to this fact.

After a few more hours of car work and food, they are finally done for the day. Heading out to the impala, Dean pauses at the door and looks to Castiel.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, Dean."

Dean nods and looks at Castiel, "We won't be telling Sammy what happened, understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

They pick up Sam, who tells them about his day on the car ride home. Once inside Sam takes Castiel's hand and runs him to the living room so they can watch some children's show as Dean makes dinner. He should be watching Dean make dinner, but the man said to go with the boy, so watching the cartoon will be his priority today.

"…Why do these people look so strange?" Castiel asks as the strange blobs run around on the screen.

"Cartoons are different." Sam says, "And Adventure Time has its own style."

The angel leans back in his seat and stares at the TV. "How strange. The dog seems to be made of something otherworldly…" He observes before a pink girl comes on screen, "….Is that woman made of bubblegum?"

"She's from the Candy Kingdom! She's the princess!" Sam explains.

"…Who is that woman in the sunhat?"

"A vampire!"

After a few minutes the vampire sings to the princess and Castiel looks to Sam curiously, "Are these two women in love?"

Sam smiles up at him, "I like to think so!"

"That is an interesting combination. Gum and a vampire…" Castiel muses.

"Are vampires real?" Sam asks and Castiel shrugs.

"Not on earth. They have been locked away in hell."

"Did you kill them? What were they like?"

"Merciless." Castiel begins, "There was a time in the colonial era when I ran into one eating a-" A hand clasps over his mouth from behind.

"Dinner is done!" Dean says quickly, "Go wash your hands Sammy!" He orders and Sam leaves, "Dude you can't tell a little kid about killing vampires!"

"He asked." Castiel explains, "You should always answer when asked a question. That is just good manners."

"No it isn't," Dean huffs, "That shit is gonna give him nightmares."

"Understood."

"Good, because I won't leave my brother with a man who will spend the entire day telling him war stories about demons and vampires and other shit that goes bump in the night."

"They do not go bump in the night anymore, Dean," Castiel begins, "They no longer see the night from hell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get in there and eat some burgers like a normal person." Dean groans, going to the dinning room.

Castiel nods and follows him to the table where Sam is waiting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry. Writers block. This is all I've got.


	4. First day babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves Castiel and Sam alone at home. The neighbor boy comes to help out

Castiel has been living with Dean and Sam for a whole week now, and while he has enjoyed going to the garage with Dean, he is immensely happy that today he gets to stay at the house with Sam. He has learned how to order food for them, since Dean hasn't had the time to properly teach him how to cook and apparently food created with magic tastes awful, and he has learned how to properly keep Sam clean and safe. So today is the big day, the day he proves to Dean he can actually help him.

Holding Sam in his arms he watches as Dean gets ready before coming up to them and smiling at his little brother.

"I'll be back later, help Castiel out when he needs it." He says before leaning forward and awkwardly hugging the boy in Castiel's arms. "W-well…on that note…don't burn down my house, make sure he stays in one piece, and the take-out menus are on the fridge."

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel mumbles as Sam waves.

"Bye bye, Dean!" The boy calls out and Dean flashes his brother one last smile before heading out.

The rest of the morning goes well, sort of. Castiel feeds Sam cereal, watches TV with him, and lays him down for his nap. Of course between those Castiel spills cereal all over the floor, frets with Sam for thirty minutes when the TV won't work because it became unplugged, and almost break's Sam's eardrums when he begins reading the naptime story in his true voice. Luckily, he easily remedied the first, Sam took care of the TV, and using his healing powers saved him with the last. In the afternoon, Castiel is telling him (Dean approved) stories of heaven, waiting for their food to arrive.

"And so Anna was punished for coming down here in a time of war." He explains, "Anna is always doing dangerous things, just like Gabriel and Balthazar."

"Those three were your friends, right?" Sam asks, eyes wide with awe as he listens to the angel.

"They were my closest siblings, yes."

"So…you are all…siblings?"

"That is correct." Castiel affirms and Sam grows uneasy.

"Then…how were babies born in heaven?"

They both fall into a heavy silence, staring at one another. Castiel would answer, honestly he would, but he has no idea how new angels came to be. He has no idea how new anything comes to be. As a warrior you need not worry yourself with reproduction.

"…Is that bad?" Sam asks quietly and Castiel shakes his head.

"Not at all…probably…perhaps? I do not honestly know." He admits, making Sam smile at him.

"You don't know either?" The boy asks happily, "Dean won't tell me, he's mean."

"Dean only keeps secrets you would not want or need to know." Castiel points out, "If he will not tell you, chances are neither of us need worry about such things."

"Does a stork bring babies?" Sam asks.

"No." Castiel answers quickly, "The last bird of the Ciconiiformes family has nothing to do with any babies but their own."

"…Then how do babies get here?"

"They are born from women, that much I know."

"…So mommy brought me here?"

"Yes, you form in the woman's stomach," Castiel explains, placing a hand on his own, "Starting out very tiny and then growing into a full infant. Once you are a full infant you are born from them. I do not know how you are formed, though."

"Magic?" Sam suggests.

"Science is the reigning power on earth."

"You sound like Kevin!"

Castiel looks around the room, wondering if Kevin is one of those 'imaginary friends' he has heard about. "Who is Kevin?"

"He's our neighbor and friend!"

Before Castiel can ask anymore, a knock comes to the door. They both share a look, unsure of whether they should answer it or not. "Dean said not to open the door."

"But food." Sam argues.

"But Dean…"

"Food. We open the door for food."

Castiel nods and walks over, opening the door to see a young man with no food. "You do not have food, you cannot come in."

The boy laughs a little, "Dean's orders? Well, don't worry about it, he told me to check on you two." He peaks his head past the door and waves to Sam. "Hey Sammy!"

"Kevin!" Sam giggles, jumping off the couch and running over to drag him inside. "This is Kevin, Castiel!"

Kevin smiles at Castiel and holds his hand out, "Kevin Tran, advanced placement."

Castiel shakes it, staring at him confused, "Placement in what?"

"Oh, right, an angel wouldn't know." The teen says, more to himself than anything, and Castiel panics a little. No one is supposed to know, Dean said it was dangerous.

"Did Dean tell you that?" Castiel asks and Kevin shakes his head no.

"Figured it out myself. I live right across the street, it's easy to tell."

"Not to anyone else, so how is it easy for you?"

Kevin looks him dead in the eyes. "Advanced. Placement."

"...I see…"

The food comes shortly after this and the three eat, Kevin showing Castiel how to 'properly eat a pizza', an act which apparently does not entail eating different pieces first. Castiel uses this for one slice, but quickly returns to eating it in the order he prefers; peperoni, cheese, sauce, bread. He ignores the looks Kevin gives him. By the time they are done eating, Sam is covered in sauce and cheese.

"He needs a bath." Kevin says, watching the little boy touch things with his sauce covered fingers, "You definitely need to give him a bath."

"Alright." Castiel stands up and grabs Sam, carrying him into the bathroom with Kevin following. He turns on the faucet, using the blue since the red one makes you burn.

"…You can't put him in that." Kevin says from behind him, "Only using cold will make him freeze."

Castiel pauses, halfway through helping Sam out of his shirt, and stares at the water, "Your faucets make no sense to me." He admits and Kevin laughs a little.

"You don't take showers?"

"Angels have no need for shows. When we are dirty, or our clothing is tattered, we can easily fix it."

Kevin smiles at him, clearly amused, "Well aren't you just a lucky little angel? Alright then, here's how this works." He comes and sits beside Castiel in front of the tub and turns on the red faucet.

"That burns." Castiel warns.

"When not mixed with the cold it burns, just like the cold freezes, but when put together they are very comfortable." Kevin explains, taking Castiel's hand and bringing it under the faucet to feel the very nice temperature of the water.

"How impressive." Castiel finishes undressing Sam before he and Kevin give him a bath, Kevin taking the time to show him what to use and how to use it. Once they finish it is close to dinner time, so Castiel pulls out a take-out menu.

"Nah, let's make something for them." Kevin says, taking the menu from his hand, "Homemade is healthier."

"I cannot cook," Castiel admits, "And Dean forbade us from using the stove…or oven…or toaster…or microwave."

"Or blender!" Sam adds.

"Yes, or blender."

Kevin laughs a little, "Don't worry about it! I cook all the time! We'll start with something simple like stir fry." He suggests, going through cupboards and the fridge for ingredients. Lining them up, he places the steak in front of Castiel while he works on cutting the vegetables. "Cut the meat into small strips."

Castiel takes the knife in hand, feeling his whole body relax at the feel of such a familiar object. It has been a long time since he used one, but there is nothing Castiel understands more than a knife. He stares at the meat beneath him before making quick work of chopping it up perfectly.

"Wooooow, so what are you? A warrior angel?" Kevin asks and Castiel simply nods, "Heh, a warrior babysitting a little boy. That's hilarious."

"Yes, to an onlooker I imagine it would be quite humorous. Dean does not seem the humor in it, though. Neither do I." Castiel mumbles. "I cannot help him…as he needs me to. I am more of a hindrance."

"You think so?" Kevin smiles at him as he pours sauce into the skillet, "Because I think this is the most at peace Dean has been since his parents died. Granted, he's not running around laughing and joking as much as usual, but he's always been relatively gruff and rude. This is the first time he has trusted Sammy to anyone other than me or Jo…or Charlie that one time."

Castiel looks at Kevin, "Who are Jo and-?"

"What the hell!" Dean screams from the doorway, quickly running into the kitchen, "Who said you guys could use my stove?" He yells, glaring at Kevin. "Don't drag Castiel into doing bad things!"

Castiel stares at Dean, "It is alright, Dean."

"Oh yeah?" The older Winchester asks, "How so?"

"Because Kevin Tran is advanced placement."

Dean stares at him for a moment before shooting Kevin another dirty look, "Seriously? You've got the angel saying it, too?"

Kevin simply shrugs, "Angels are smart. He knows what's what."

A/N: Damn I suck at writing Kevin. Well, guess I just have to watch more SPN and study up. I'm sorry this took so long. Between finals and family coming up for the holidays I have been wicked busy.


	5. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler where Sam sets something up for next time.

Castiel wakes up on the couch, his body twisted with one leg above the couch resting on the wall behind it and the other outstretched to the arm rest on the other end while his arms seen to be wrapped around something. His eyes flutter open to see a small head on his chest, Sam sound asleep on top of him with his own arms placed on top of the boy. He is used to sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, but it never ceases to amaze him when he wakes up to the small boy clinging to him.

Dean is not yet awake, as Castiel cannot smell any coffee or hear the incoherent murmurs that fill the house when the eldest Winchester first rises, so he can't help but wonder why Sam did not go to his brother's room. Castiel looks at the sleeping boy and decides not to wake him. He finds himself increasingly helpless to a desire to spoil the boy lately, something he tries to do with Dean yet fails at miserably. While it is easy enough to allow Sam a touch of his wings, or a hug every now and then, those same tactics do not work on Dean. He cannot encourage Dean to touch his wings, as it elicits a strange reaction in himself, and when he so much as stands too close to the older Winchester, he freaks out.

"Castiel," Sam calls out, his voice muffled by the angel's chest, "Wings."

Without another thought Castiel allows his wings to come out, allowing them to stretch and expand before wrapping around the boy on top of him. It has become an act he doesn't even think about now, using his wings to comfort the small boy. In the two weeks he has been with them he has learned the full extent of what his wings can do, he has a better control over them now than he ever did. Rather than simply using them to fly or indiscriminately thrashing them about in a fight, he can now flex them just enough that the end feathers will wipe tears from a tiny cheek or angle them in a way that will cover a child from the rain when an umbrella is forgotten.

"Sammy I told you to stop hanging all over him." A familiar voice calls from somewhere behind Castiel. Dean comes to stand in front of them both and stare down the angel. "I know I said keep him happy, but you don't need to spoil him."

Castiel simply stares up at him, his wings instinctively fluttering at the sight of the man. It's an act that has only been happening for a few days, but both of them have noticed it, although Dean goes to great lengths not to mention it. "Happiness comes from affection, Dean."

"Don't quote scripture to me you holy tax accountant." Dean huffs and Castiel sits up, Sam still clinging to him.

"That is not scripture, Dean. It is simply common sense." Castiel sighs before giving him a harsh look, "And do not liken me to someone as trivial as a tax accountant."

"Isn't everyone equal in the eyes of god?" Dean mocks and Castiel already feels exhausted. Since Kevin came over a few days ago to help the angel out, Dean has been far more snarky and short tempered with Castiel. He isn't sure why, but he knows that it is thinning out his patience.

"Everyone is equal as a person, however job titles are not equal, Dean. It is in heaven as it is on earth, different titles elicit different levels of respect." Castiel explains, retracting his wings and holding Sam in his arms so he can stand up from the couch. "I do not know why you are so cruel to me recently, Dean, but I am not pleased with this turn of events."

"It's not your job to be pleased, it is your job to imake me pleased/i, isn't it?" Dean asks, staring down the now hurt angel. It is true, he has gotten no closer to making Dean happy. All he has become is a babysitter for Sam in the past few weeks and he still has yet to make Dean Smile or laugh or react in any way towards him other than annoyed or concerned. Not even concerned for his wellbeing, but concerned of the damage Castiel might do to mess up his day.

Which, for the record, he has never done.

"Why are you so unhappy with me?" Castiel frowns, noting the momentary rise of Dean's eyebrows when he does so. "It has only been two weeks, Dean, and I am doing all I can in my power to help you."

Dean goes rigid and Castiel can see in his eyes the exact moment he realizes how inot alright/i what he just said was. "Ah…that's not it."

"Dean's not mad at you, he's mad at Kevin for meeting you. Now Kevin will be talking about you to everyone." Sam mumbles, his face now buried in Castiel's shoulder. "Which means he will be teased a lot about living with another man. He's simply embarrassed. When Dean is embarrassed he gets mean towards the person embarrassing him."

"What the hell you little shit, shut your stupid mouth!" Dean yells and Sam lifts his head from Castiel's shoulder to smile at the angel.

"See?"

Castiel looks to Dean in concern, "You should not call your baby brother such harsh names."

"He only calls those he loves little shits." Sam says, quickly earning a disapproving look from both Castiel and Dean.

"Don't curse." They scold in unison and Sam laughs a little.

"You should spend the day together!" Sam offers, making Castiel light up. It's perfect, really. Today is Dean's day off and getting to spend time with him would help Castiel figure out better ways to make him happy.

"Excellent," Castiel looks to Dean, "Let's go out together."

"Only if you never word it like that again." The older Winchester groans, "So what are we going to do? Go to the park or something?"

Sam shakes his head, "No! Bad Dean!" He scolds, confusing them both. "I can't come!"

"You can't?" Dean asks.

"Why not?" Castiel adds.

"I'll stay with Kevin." Sam says in lieu of an explanation.

"Kevin is not old enough to watch you on his own!" Dean groans.

"But Dean, Kevin is in advanced placement." Castiel points out, "Surely that means he is intelligent beyond his age in all things."

"It means he's a fucking nerd." Dean huffs, grabbing Sam out of Castiel's arms and placing him in a chair. "A nerd who, when I leave Sam with him, teaches the kid how to talk like a nerd."

Castiel looks down at Sam in awe, "Is Sam, perhaps, in advanced placement as well?"

"Sam isn't even in school!" Dean snaps, "And if he ends up in it, I'm not letting him be a dick about it like Kevin is."

Castiel grimaces as an unsettling image comes to his mind, "Kevin is in no means like male genitalia, Dean, do not be obscene."

Dean lets out a long suffering sigh before looking to Castiel, "You are easily the most exhausting person I have ever met."

"You are by far the most obstinate creature I have met." The angel counters.

"You guys are going to have so much fun today!" Sam teases, earning him a harsh look from Dean.

"You know what? Fine, we will go out without Sam. He can go to Bobby's." He says as the look on his face turns almost calculating, "But if we do, Sam is not coming home tonight."

Castiel frowns at the idea. He has never truly been alone with Dean, and to go a whole 24 hours without Sam seems almost impossible now. However, it is his job to help Dean and do as he wants, so he cannot say anything against the idea. "If that is what you want…"

"Oh yes. Definitely." Dean says, smirking at Sam, "What do you think, Sammy?"

The youngest Winchester smiles up at his brother, "Alright! I like Bobby, anyways!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Dean nods, pulling out his phone, "Too bad he's gone for the weekend." He muses as he goes through his contact list. "Looks like it's Benny for you."

"Nooo!" Sam whines, "I don't like Benny! He's weird!"

Dean rolls his eyes and lightly nudges Castiel, "No weirder than this one."

"Castiel is different! He's our angel!" Sam pouts, "Benny is some weird guy you got into trouble with in high school."

"He had my back in fights with assholes from school. Benny is a good guy. Besides, you like his girlfriend, don't you?" Dean asks and Sam pauses.

"Andréa is nice…" He admits.

"Yep, well you're going there." Dean says, clicking a button and bringing the phone to his ear. "I have to have out with your weirdo, you can hang out with mine."

"They're technically both yours." Sam reminds him grumpily. "Castiel is here for you."

Castiel goes over to Sam as Dean talks to his friend on the phone, "That is not true." He says, kneeling down beside the boy's chair. "I was sent here to make Dean happy, but it is technically you who summoned me." His hand comes up to rest on Sam's head, "I care about you as much as I do your brother."

"Not more?" Sam asks, pouting more. "I'm nicer to you."

"Mm," Castiel agrees, "But Dean is a truly good person. One cannot help but be charmed by his awkward ways."

"Just who exactly is the awkward one?" Dean grumbles as he comes to stand on the other side of Sam. "At least I can be alone in a house without needing some nosy little high schooler to help me." He points out and Castiel goes to say something, "If you mention his advanced placement one more time I swear to god I am leaving you at Benny's as well."

"I have no problem meeting your friend Benny." Castiel says and Dean scowls.

"Of course you don't." He mumbles something under his breath that Castiel decides not to listen in on as he heads into the kitchen to get cereal for everyone. "We're eating and then you're leaving Sammy."

"Why can't I come home tonight?" Sam asks, pouting at his brother who pointedly avoids looking at his face.

"Because we are going to be doing grown up stuff."

Castiel and Sam stare at Dean for a few moments before the angel finally speaks up, "What do you mean grown up stuff?"

Dean rolls his eyes and motions for Castiel to cover Sam's ears, which he does. "Drinking and strip clubs, Castiel. I'm getting drunk and you're seeing boobs."

"I have no interest in seeing boobs." Castiel says, ignoring Sam struggling in his grasp, "Why must we go there?"

"You want to make me happy? Boobs and booze will make me happy." Dean explains and Castiel stares at him for a moment before letting go of Sam so he can hear again.

"I understand."

Sam smiles at the two, "Yay! It's a date!"

"It's not a date!" Dean says firmly, "Don't you dare go around telling people it's a date!"

"I'll try not to…" Sam begins, looking up at his brother, "But who knows what I'll say do Benny when they are laying me down to sleep?"

"How devious." Castiel observes and Dean glares at his little brother.

"What the hell kind of little kid are you?"

A/N: Ughhhhhh filler? Filler sucks, I know. Got sick, everything sucks. I'm sorry you must put up with my failures!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It's 5 AM fuck titles

Castiel watches the Winchester brothers wrestle on the floor, Sam refusing to get dressed to go to Benny's house and Dean yelling about how he already agreed to go.

"Good boys keep their promises, Sammy!" Dean groans before Sam kicks him in the stomach.

"I don't wanna go to Benny's! I wanna go on your date!" Sam cries, earning him a bop on the head from Dean.

"For the last fucking time! It! Is! Not! A! Date!" Dean hisses as Sam screams.

Castiel is truly in awe. In his entire time here he has not seen Sam act so much like a child. He doesn't quite know how people work, so he isn't sure if this behavior is a good sign or a bad sign. Surely a child should be a child, but kicking and screaming cannot be encouraged. It is Dean's job to deal with that, though, so Castiel simply sits on the couch and lets them fight it out.

"If you don't go Castiel will be sad!" Dean tries and Sam kicks him harder.

"If anyone will make him sad, it's you!" Sam huffs.

"You are both making me quite upset at the moment." Castiel mumbles, causing all movement on the floor to stop. "Oh. I did not mean to say that out loud. My apologies."

"You annoyed him." Sam accuses, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Oh please you're the one who annoyed him."

Castiel simply raises a brow as the two begin to wrestle again. It's not that he wants to leave Sam, but he needs time alone with Dean if he ever hopes to do his job in the man's lifespan. He is happy the two of them are getting along so well, but they have things to do and Benny was quoted a specific time. Perhaps it is just because he is an angel, but Castiel takes meeting times seriously. In order to do this, he knows what must be done.

Without a word, not that they could hear him over their arguing anyways, Castiel stands up and walks over to them. He does not grab Sam, no, somehow his hand ends up grasping Dean's should. It's not who he had in mind but he goes through with his plan anyways and effortlessly yanks the man out of their little fight and up to his feet. He would be lying if he said the stupefied looks on their faces weren't amusing.

"Dean's in trouble!" Sam cackles, earning him a dirty look from his older brother who doesn't budge from where Castiel placed him. He expected to be yelled at, to have more of a fight, but as he looks at the young man standing perfectly still he is reminded that Dean is still young. They both are.

With Sam it is easier to notice, as he is still small, but even in his case it is sometimes hard to remember just how young he really is. Dean, too, is only twenty-one. A normal person his age would be running off with friends, partying in bars and learning life lessons, if the television is anything to go by. As Dean glares at him, almost as if to cover up the fact he was indeed nervous of reprimand, it really sinks in that these are not just a quota to be filled. These are two lost children in need of guidance. Guidance Castiel certainly cannot give him.

"No one is in trouble," Castiel finally says as he looks at Sam still on the floor, "But we gave Benny a specific time and you must always keep your word. Roughhousing can be done when we have nowhere to be."

Sam stares at him for a moment before smiling, "You sound like mommy."

Dean seems to have been staring at him this entire time as well, because when Castiel turns to him the young man quickly looks over to Sam with a red tint to his cheeks. "You heard your stupid angel, get your damn clothes on."

Sam huffs and grabs the clothing, rolling around on the floor clumsily as he puts it on himself. "I wish he was my angel." He mutters under his breath, so quiet that Castiel thinks Dean doesn't hear it. Without another word the three of them are in the car driving to this new man's house. Brothers on earth can be so strange, it makes Castiel grateful that none of his are like that. Yet, somehow, strangely bitter as well.

When they arrive at the house Castiel gets a strange feeling from it, something almost familiar but not quite. The three of them get out of the car and Dean walks right in, Sam in his arms and Castiel following behind with all of Sam's stuff for the night. Immediately a beautiful woman greets them and takes the things from Castiel's hands before she leaves with Dean and Sam to a spare bedroom the boy will be staying in.

"So Dean's living with a teenager, huh?" A voice asks from behind and Castiel turns to see a horrifyingly familiar face. Upon looking at Castiel, the man recognizes him as well and his amusement is replaced with caution. "What is an angel doing with the Winchesters?"

"What is a vampire doing with humans?" Castiel counters, giving the man, presumably Benny, no time to answer before he pins him to a wall and shoves an angel blade against his throat. "All of you are supposed to be locked away in hell."

"I got to stay. A woman was my saving grace that allowed me to stay." Benny explains, struggling to escape Castiel's tight grip. The angel would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to finally be fighting something again.

"Because of a woman you got to stay? I don't believe that. Whether from heaven or hell we do not simply change because an attractive human cares about us." Castiel hisses, ready to drive the blade through.

"Gabriel seems to think we do." Benny says and Castiel falters, staring at him in shock. "That's right, your dear brother is the one who let me stay. God gave him permission." He reaches up and uses Castiel's shock as an opportunity to pry him off and move away. "I fell in love, Castiel, and whether you believe that or not your elder brother-and god-do."

Castiel blinks a few times before looking at Benny confused, "But…for a supernatural being to fall in love with a human…is…unnatural." He narrows his gaze on the vampire, "And how can a woman who was born all that time ago be alive today?"

"Reincarnation, Castiel. We met in our original forms during that time, but by allowing Gabriel to kill me, god gave me the gift of being reincarnated with her again and again. Each time I lose a little bit more of my power. Gabriel told me that when I lose all of it is when the reincarnations will stop." Benny explains and Castiel furrows his brows.

"That is foolish. You did not need to die."

"I had to be killed in order to stay."

Castiel shakes his head in disbelief, "Why would you go through so much for one human?"

Benny simply scoffs, "I wouldn't expect a stuffy little angel to understand. I have come to love humans and live off of blood donations from nearby hospitals. No one is hurt by me, and Gabriel has made it so I cannot have children with Andréa so there is nothing for you to be so uptight about." He eyes Castiel suspiciously, "Unless you are simply itching to fight with someone."

"Of course not, I'm no barbarian." The angel huffs, placing his weapon back inside his trench coat. "I cannot accept you around Sam and Dean. I do not want them associating with a vampire, no matter how diluted of one you are."

"Dean and I are childhood friends, Castiel, if you mess with that you will lose him completely. Of course, it doesn't look like he's overly attached to you anyways so maybe it would be best if you just messed it up and went back home."

Castiel tenses, wanting nothing more than to at least leave this monster a bloody mess before leaving, but he bites his anger down. "Does Dean or Andréa know you are a monster?"

A panicked look comes to Benny's face, Castiel can settle for that. "I know you find it hard to believe, but anyone can change for love."

"I have heard, and witnessed, the things you did before 'love'. Forgive me if I do not trust the love you bare for a human being strong enough to negate all of that."

"It isn't just her anymore," Benny points out, "I love Dean as well. And Sam, even if he doesn't like me."

Castiel goes to lunge at him but stops himself at the last minute, simply backing him up against a table. Benny is not really scared, he hasn't been this entire time, but he still goes with Castiel's attacks as if he's simply humoring an unruly child. "Do not mess with the Winchester brothers. I will not forgive it. Neither Gabriel nor god could stop me from destroying you."

A genuine look of fear flashes in the vampire's eyes before he smirks at Castiel in a triumphant manner. "I see you are already starting to experience the effects of loving humans."

Castiel looks at him curiously and goes to inquire as to the meaning of his words when someone interrupts.

"Oh, so you two have met." Dean says as he enters the room, making them both back away from each other.

"Yes, we have become acquainted." Castiel mumbles, his voice laced with bitterness. He has to play nice with a vampire, all because of Dean and Gabriel. This is definitely something he will be taking up with Gabriel in the near future.

"Well, Sam is playing so now is the time to sneak out." Dean pushes on Castiel's back and leads him to the door, the angel's gaze never leaving Benny's until he had no choice.

"Anyone can change for love, Castiel." The vampire taunts, "Any form of it."

When they get to the car, what Dean thinks is out of earshot from his friend, he speaks up. "So what the hell was that all about? Backing him up against a table and then him spewing some line right out of a chick flick?"

Castiel remains silent for a minute, contemplating if he should tell Dean the truth. "…You have strange friends."

Dean laughs, "No stranger than you."

"I suppose not." He mumbles. "But I am not a friend."

"A friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine," Dean shrugs, "I guess."

"I am here for you, Dean, please try to keep that in mind." Castiel says before letting out a long suffering sigh.

When they reach the strip club he is still unsure as to why he hasn't told Dean about Benny's secret. Worse than that, however, he is beginning to understand where Gabriel and their father were coming from in their decision.

This is not good.

A/N: Well this isn't what I had planned for this chapter.....but...oh well. Those plans will just be put in effect next chapter.


	7. An angel and a man walk into a strip club...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean learns angels should not go to strip clubs. At least not his angel.

"So, um…I'm not going to hell for bringing you here, am I?" Dean asks when they reach the entrance, "I mean…this isn't going to taint you or anything is it?"

"Angels are allowed to have sex, Dean, carnal pleasure is enjoyed by all beings." Castiel explains, trying to hide his nervousness. Just because angels can doesn't mean he wants to. Sex seems messy and cumbersome.

"Excellent, let's do this." Dean wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him inside to keep him from escaping. "Resisting won't keep me from bringing you in here."

"I can already smell sweat and semen." Castiel grumbles, trying to turn away from the man's tight grip. "I don't like this."

"It's not for you. You're here for me, remember?" Dean reminds him, finally getting him inside and sitting him at a booth that Castiel is fairly certain should be burned at least ten times to be anywhere near sanitation code.

"Dean…I am uncomfortable with this…" Castiel leans over towards the man next to him and whispers, "Den of iniquity."

Dean rolls his eyes as a woman comes up and he orders a drink, "This place isn't bad, don't be such a pain."

The angel shifts awkwardly in his seat when the woman returns with two bottles of beer for them. He mumbles a thank you to her and receives a wink for his efforts. When she leaves he looks back to Dean who is staring him down intensely. "…What is wrong, Dean?"

"You're a virgin," Dean says, in awe. "I mean, you have the body of someone young…but I assumed a warrior angel had to have gotten laid in the past."

Castiel shrinks in his seat and looks away from the young man gawking at him, "War and sex do not go hand in hand, Dean." He stares at his beer bottle, wishing it would actually affect him so he could feel at least marginally less awkward right now. "I wished to save people, not to partake in lust."

"Lust is pretty great, though." Dean smirks, "In fact, let me show you just how great it is. You can't stay a virgin forever."

"I very well can, Dean, there is no need for me to ever have sex. I cannot have children and I cannot fall in love and stay with any humans." Castiel points out, his facts being ignored by the man as he calls a beautiful woman with long blonde hair over to them.

"Hello boys," She says, her green eyes landing on Castiel with a seductive smile. "What can I help you with?"

"This boy here would like to go with you into a backroom." Dean explains, handing her some money, "Be gentle, the kid is a virgin."

"I am not a child," Castiel mutters before the woman comes up in front of him and gently takes his hand.

"Allow me to show you a few tricks, sir." She teases and Castiel, for once in all his years, curses his youthful appearance. Had his body looked more grown up he would no doubt be receiving far more respect right now, rather than being treated like an awkward little child.

Castiel shoots Dean a helpless look before he's dragged off to another room with the woman. He wants to escape but instead he is seated in a rather comfortable chair after the door is closed. Slow music he is assuming is meant to be sensual is playing in the room and before he can request a change of songs the woman is slowly dancing towards him.

He sits there, watching her movements with concern. She is so young and yet so sad. There are women in this business that simply do it because it is easy money, but this woman is not one of them and he can tell. Perhaps he can help her. Or, more likely, perhaps she can help him.

"You understand men, correct?" Castiel asks as she begins to spread his legs so she can dance between them.

"I do indeed. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you." She says and Castiel frowns.

"That was not my concern. I was wondering…how to make a man happy." He mumbles, causing her to freeze in front of him.

Wide green eyes stare him down for a moment before she starts to laugh, "Oh! Now I get it! You aren't aroused by this because you are interested in men!"

"I am indifferent to a person's gender." Castiel responds, confused as to why she would assume he would care more about men than women. All of god's children are important to him, after all.

She lets out a sigh of relief before sitting in a seat next to him, "I take it that man out there is the problem, right?"

"Yes, he is very difficult. I help him raise his brother, have learned some housework, and other things I thought would make him happy…yet he is still as lost as before." Castiel admits, sitting back in his seat. "I do not know what he needs to be happy."

"Try what I did with you!" She offers and Castiel looks at her confused.

"I do not…" He begins, horrified at the suggestion. "I would never…he would never…that is not what is going on here."

"Well, kiddo, you are young. Why must you focus on his happiness? Are you happy?"

Castiel would laugh at the question were it not a rude thing to do. "My happiness is not important right now.

She takes his hand and smiles at him, "Your happiness is always important."

Castiel blinks a few times, taken aback by the woman's kindness. "You are a very kind woman." He says, placing his other hand on hers, "Do not let your past hold you back."

"…My past?" She asks, her voice growing slightly agitated. After a few more minutes of trying to encourage her, Castiel is sent running from the room as object are tossed at him. He runs to Dean, who is sitting alone and drinking.

"We must leave. Now." Castiel says, grabbing his hand and dragging him out, both of them now dodging objects.

"What the hell was that?" Dean groans when they finally get out, catching their breath in the alley. "Just what did you do to that poor girl?"

"I told her she was not bound by her past." Castiel explains, still confused as to why she reacted in such a way. "I was simply trying to help her after she was so kind to me."

A strange smile comes to Dean's face, as if he is trying to force it down, when he wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Well, most men simply give a woman a monetary tip when they enjoy a lap dance."

"I was not given a lap dance, Dean." The angel says, looking to him in frustration, "We talked and that is all."

Dean stares at him for a minute before all attempts to hide his smile shatter and he bursts out laughing, having to rest his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. "Oh my fucking god, Cas, you can't be real!"

Castiel stares at the laughing man in awe, "…Cas? Have you given me a term of endearment?"

The man stand up and pats Castiel on the back, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Only if you promise to never call it that again."

Castiel looks at him and smiles, "Those sound like agreeable terms."

Dean smiles back for a moment before looking out to the streets, "Alright! We have been kicked out of the strip club so there's only one course of action we can take."

"Returning home?" Castiel asks hopefully.

"Going to a family friend's bar." Dean corrects, heading out of the alley. "Come on, Cas, I'm taking you to meet Ellen and Jo."

Castiel smiles a little to himself before walking after Dean, "I look forward to it."

A/N: Ahhhh this one is short. Sorry. I keep putting off their confrontation with each other....next chapter. I swear. ....Probably.


	8. Drunks are highly un-recommended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets drunk and Castiel has to deal with the aftermath.

Castiel follows Dean into a bar down the road from the strip club they had just been in. He looks around confused, because while he doesn't know much about human customs, he is fairly certain places like this do not usually open until night. Once inside Dean ushers him to the counter to sit on an uncomfortable stool next to him.

"Who is this cutie?" A blonde girl asks, coming out from the back and eying Castiel curiously.

"Cas, Jo. Jo, Cas." Dean mumbles, leaning over the counter and reaching for a beer. He cannot get it, though, because Jo quickly grabs his hand, squeezing it far too tightly.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Winchester? This is a place of business." She warns him before letting go and smiling at Castiel. "So how are you doin' today, new guy?"

"I am wonderful." Castiel smiles, remembering Dean laughing a few moments ago. Laughing because of him. This is the closest he has come to fulfilling Sam's wish since he got here and he would be lying if he said he wasn't very proud of himself right now. He has even received a nickname, an action of affection for humans.

Jo smiles at him as she hands Dean a beer. "That's good, Dean isn't giving you problems?"

"He's giving me problems." Dean teases, taking a swig.

"I do not mean to." Castiel murmurs and Jo shoots Dean a harsh look before punching him in the shoulder.

"Be nice to your friend!"

"It's not my fault he can't take a joke." Dean groans, ordering Castiel a beer before ushering him over to a table away from Jo. Apparently he had grown tired of being hit.

Castiel takes a sip of his beer and winces. He never liked alcohol and it would never make sense to him as to why people get so attached to it. Deciding against it he chugs the alcohol as fast as possible. "This is awful."

Dean watches him with a strange intensity, "You're gonna get drunk like that."

"Angels do not get drunk." Castiel points out, eying Jo as she brings Dean another beer. "You are the one who will be getting drunk."

"Well, Cas, seeing as how that was the plan, getting drunk would be a good thing." Dean says and Castiel looks at him confused.

"Who will drive?"

"We'll walk for all I care. Or you can use your angel-powers to bring us home."

Castiel simply fights the urge to roll his eyes at the man's logic and gives him a curt nod. For the next three hours Castiel watches as Dean has drink after drink and orders them the wonderfully healthy dinner of wings and fries. As if on cue, once the man is fully drunk, Sam calls him.

"Sammy! What are you up to, kiddo?" Dean asks and Castiel can hear the small child saying he has to go to bed. "Ohh, well goodnight, Sammy. We'll come get you tomorrow morning. Yes, I promise." His smile quickly drops after that when Sam says something Castiel doesn't catch. "Yeah, I'll give him the damn phone." He grumbles, shoving his cell phone against Castiel's chest.

Castiel takes the phone, eying Dean in confusion, before responding to Sam. "Hello, Sam."

"I'm going to bed now, so goodnight!" Sam says from the other line, his voice trying to hide disappointment over something Castiel can't place. However, he is already planning out ways to enact revenge if it is something Benny has done. Better to be prepared.

"Oh, yes, goodnight to you as well." Castiel responds, "Is Benny bothering you at all?"

"No, he was okay…" Sam admits and Castiel tries not to feel disappointed in that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to take down a vampire. It's in his blood after all. "Are you drunk?"

Castiel furrows his brows in confusion, "No, angels are incapable."

Sam sighs in relief, "That's good. Dean is though, right?" He asks and before Castiel can answer he whispers in possibly the most disappointed voice he has heard from the boy, "Please bring him home now."

"I will do my best." Castiel assures him before the boy hangs up. After he figures out how to properly hang up as well, Castiel turns to Dean, who is glaring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You are."

"I am?"

"You are everything that is wrong in my life right now." Dean grumbles, taking another drink from the beer bottle in front of him.

"I am most certainly not." Castiel says, yanking the bottle away from him. "You're unwillingness to let me help is everything that is wrong in your life right now."

Dean rises from his seat and punches Castiel. "What would you know?" He yells before an older blonde woman, who Castiel has learned is Ellen in their hours here, comes and kicks them out. Standing outside, Dean paces in the alley they were forced into. "You have ruined everything! Sammy is my brother! Why does he turn to you when upset now?"

No longer having any patience with the drunk man, who had the nerve to hit an angel, Castiel simply leans against a wall with his arms crossed. "Well," He begins, narrowing his eyes at the man, "Perhaps if you were not so miserable all of the time, he would still go to you."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Dean turns and punches him again, making the angel lose it. Castiel grabs the coat Dean is wearing and easily slams him up against the adjacent wall, making sure to be gentle about it so he doesn't kill him.

"Listen here, Dean Winchester." He begins, his voice low and threatening. "I will not stand here and be punched by a drunken human just so he can momentarily feel a little better. You seem to forget I am a warrior. I have fought things far stronger than a mere human, but since it seems I have no choice, I will put you in your place."

Dean glares at him, "I know damn well you were a 'warrior angel'! Now you are a damned guardian angel or whatever so move on already!"

"I will when you do." Castiel counters and Dean slumps against the wall and in his grasp.

"It's not so easy…you know why Sam prayed for what he did?" Dean asks, pushing Castiel's hands off and making him step back to give him room.

"He wished to help his brother. Both of you are selfless." Castiel says and Dean shakes his head no.

"Not in the least. Today, this alcohol, is the first I have had since the day you came, right?"

"I suppose. I did not pay attention to that." Castiel admits.

"Well, it was. Do you know why?" Dean asks, making the angel shake his head no, "It's because I know what he really meant in his prayer to you. As soon as you told me, I knew. Before you got here, since our parents passed away, I have been drinking a lot outside of work." He sighs, "Kevin was helping take care of Sam while I sat in the living room angsting. I couldn't help him with the pain he was going through, and he wouldn't let Kevin, so instead he busied himself with learning from Kevin. The kid is so bright, he had a good grasp on language before, but since Kevin started teaching him he knows bigger words and talks as he does now. You would think that was a good thing, but every time I hear that little lisping voice say a big word or a complete sentence it kills me a little inside."

Castiel remains quiet as Dean sits on the ground, resting against the wall he slammed him into moment ago.

"It got to the point where Benny was worried about the two of us and offered to take us in while I got back on my feet. I refused to leave this house, so he offered to take Sam…" Dean mumbles, "That's why Sammy hates him. He took him home to spend the night one night when Kevin couldn't come over, which Sammy was fine with because he liked him, but when I came to get him the next day he threw that shit at me and Sammy started crying because he didn't want to leave me." He looks over to Castiel, "That's the night you showed up."

"Is that why you asked if you had done something wrong to deserve me?" Castiel asks, recalling a conversation they had when he first arrived.

"Kind of." Dean admits.

Castiel remains silent for a moment, looking at a now exhausted looking Dean and wondering how long he has wanted to get that off of his chest. So much guilt over something that is not his fault, it is no wonder Castiel could never help him. "You have done nothing wrong." He assures Dean, sitting down on the ground beside him. "Everyone deals with grief in different ways. You shut yourself in and drank to numb the pain, Sam hid in learning and trying to become an adult faster than necessary, no doubt to help the brother he loved. Neither of you are wrong, neither of you have replaced the other with someone else. I am an angel, Dean, not his brother."

"He goes to you when he should come to me." Dean points out.

"Of course he does, Dean, you are not what anyone would define as emotionally stable at this point in time. You punched an angel, Dean, twice. Only fools do that."

"You know, I think it is better when you just keep your mouth shut and listen." He says, closing his eyes.

Castiel turns to him, "I will help you through this, Dean, but I now know that will require a bit of toughness. From here on out, I promise I will not let you down."

"Hm…sounds fair. Bring it on, Cas." Dean mumbles before dozing off.

Castiel stares at the man incredulously, "A drunken man passed out in an alley sounds awfully cliché, if movies are anything to go off of." He points out, trying to get a rise out of Dean, but is rewarded with nothing. "I suppose I can bring us home." Sighing, Castiel gets them home quickly and lays the man in bed.

"Mm…" Dean mumbles, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling him down. With his face now in the crook of Dean's neck, he hears the man take a deep breath against his hair. "You smell nice." He points out before rubbing his face into the hair, "Your hair is soft, too."

"I wonder if this behavior is why you won't let me sleep in here?"Castiel asks, receiving a snore for an answer as Dean's arms fall down to his sides. "I do believe this is the last time we are letting you get drunk."

The next morning Dean stumbles out of his room and to the bathroom, hastily getting ready to pick up Sam. "Move your ass, Cas! If we aren't there bright and early he will be pissed!"

"Some of us are also not prone to human needs like showers and brushing our teeth." Castiel points out, sitting up on the couch and watching as Dean rushes by him in just a towel so he can grab his clothes from his room. "I am surprised you do not have a hangover."

Dean's frantic shuffling from the bedroom stills for a moment before he returns to the living room and stares Castiel down. "We don't talk about yesterday. That was a chick flick moment and I do not do those."

Castiel looks at his reddening face, highly amused at the man's embarrassment, and simply nods. "Your secret is safe with me, Dean."

"Good."

"Just as we will never mention you accosting me in your sleep to others, either." He points out, watching as Dean's face goes a deeper red than he has seen on any human's face since coming here. Perhaps picking on him about this is too much.

Then again, all of the things Dean did yesterday were too much as well, and Gabriel said it is important to keep balance. So Castiel decides to try out a few lessons in teasing he has learned from his dear brother.

"I did not!" Dean protests and Castiel shrugs, getting up off the couch.

"Apparently my hair smells good."

"How would I even know that?"

"It's pretty easy to find out," Castiel begins walking towards the kitchen, coming to a stop in front of Dean, "When one buries their face in another person's hair." He mocks before leaving a highly flustered human in his wake.

"That definitely never happened!" Dean huffs.

"Although, I suppose, Sam did warn me."

"About what?"

Castiel looks back at him, "That you have a thing for twenty year old brunettes."

"Female brunettes, Cas! Female!" Dean yells after him, and Castiel finally understands the enjoyment his brother receives from doing such things.

A/N: Sorry, these last few weeks have been full of tests and projects and CAR TROUBLES OMG IT IS A PIECE OF SHIT.


	9. Cas gets an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up Sam. Filler. I'm so sorry.

Angels in the Kitchen

Chapter Nine: Cas has an idea

On the car ride to Benny's house, Castiel grows bored. Cars are truly a painful thing with their slow pace. He begins to wonder bout different things. Mostly Benny. The man was granted life because he fell in love with a human, but for both of their species it is unlawful to fall for humans. How is that someone's saving grace?

He can't help but contemplate the idea of falling in love with a human himself. Certainly Castiel loves humans. There is no doubt in that. They live for such a short time, yet in that lifetime they live far more than angels do in their however many millennia in heaven. Lives filled with such joy and pain, triumphs and losses. They know true sorrow and true joy, whereas angels tend to live on mere indifference for the most part.

Of course there are ones who deviate from the norm and go about their lives seeking joy as they please, such as Gabriel. Yes, the man who sent him down here and granted Benny freedom is certainly the most joyous angel there is. Aside from, perhaps, Balthazar and probably Anna. He wonders if there are more angels who live for themselves, ones he simply has yet to meet, but the thought is quickly stricken down as any angels who do such a rare thing are known all throughout heaven.

Now that he thinks about it, Gabriel has had many human lovers, among other creatures. Has he ever fallen for one? No, Gabriel has never fallen in love. He understands it, but nothing more than that, just as most angels do. Perhaps angels do not have the capacity to fall in love. Angels are meant to love all humans equally, so perhaps sex with them is not a matter of that human being special, but it is a matter of giving them what they want.

His eyes wander to Dean in the driver's seat. The man means a lot to him, as does his little brother. There is nothing he wants more than to help them achieve happiness, not so he can finally prove himself worthy of the new job angels have taken on, but because he just wishes for it. His desire for their happiness is not necessarily stronger than his desire for all humans' happiness, but he does want to be the one who helps them achieve it. Does that mean he loves them in a special way?

Could he love Dean in that way? He's certainly attractive, an age that is slightly older than Castiel's body, and a height that is a little taller as well. The angel is not short by any means, but around Dean he feels like a child. In both appearance and knowledge. Surely, Dean will not become his own personal Andréa though. Yes, admittedly, he didn't hate Dean being affectionate with him last night. It was strange but it was nice. Dean's skin is soft and he smells quite pleasant, it wouldn't not be the worst thing in the world if he were to fall for someone like him.

Castiel quickly shakes the idea out of his head.

No, that's foolish. Dean is human, far too young for Castiel despite their contradictory appearances, and most of all it is not allowed. Not to mention Dean is only attracted to women. He said so himself.

But what if Castiel was female? Would Dean be attracted to him?

If Castiel were female would they have sex? Perhaps live together and raise Sam until the two of them died and met Castiel back in heaven?

No. Goodness no. Those are all terrible ideas. Truly awful.

"Hey, what stick got lodged up your ass?" Dean asks from beside him and Castiel turns to stare at the man.

"There is no tree branch in my rectum, Dean, do not be crass." Castiel gawks in disgust. "Some of the things you say are abominable, it makes me wonder about you humans."

"Some of the things you say are so absurd, it makes me glad I only know one angel."

"It appears we have reached an impasse."

"Indeed."

The two fall silent again until they finally reach Benny's home and Dean gets out, telling Castiel to wait in the car. He certainly doesn't need to be told that twice so he nods and settles in, watching Dean head inside. Despite himself, his eyes go lower and trace the curves in his jeans from his thighs, claves, and hindquarters. Was it necessary for the man to wear such jeans? They seem too tight for him to continue wearing. Castiel usually sees Dean in far looser pants, but he's fairly certain the man only has three other pairs so something a little tight might have to be used to save money in the budget.

It makes him a little sad that Dean has to wear something too tight for him, although many humans choose to wear pants like that he knows it isn't Dean's style. He still looks nice in them, though, and being aesthetically pleasing to others in the main reason humans dress certain ways. If the TV shows on young adults are anything to go by.

Thankfully Dean comes back out quickly.

To his horror, Benny is coming with him.

The vampire comes to his window and leans in, grinning at Castiel. "Have fun with Dean on your date?"

"That, in no way, constituted a date." The angel points out, receiving a laugh.

"Like you would even know." Benny teases.

"I do not need to know." Castiel says, "It would be against the rules after all."

"Yes, wouldn't wanna break any rules. Heaven forbid." Benny mocks before Dean speaks up.

"This is getting weird, we're just gonna go." He says, grabbing Benny's shoulder to turn him away from his stare down with Castiel. "Thanks for watching Sammy last night."

"Oh, any time." Benny smiles, "The kid might not like it, but I'm always here if you need a break."

"You kiss too much." Sam points out.

"You stare too much." Benny counters.

"What are you-? Jesus Christ, it's like trying to wrangle in a group of toddlers." Dean groans, looking to Benny and Castiel, "You guys are aware that Sammy is the only one who is actually a child, right?"

Castiel frowns, "Getting lectured by Dean, I believe I have hit a new low."

"Yeah, not my proudest moment either." Benny concedes.

"Haha. We're going now." Dean says, getting into the impala and shooing Benny off. The man waves to Dean one last time before giving Castiel a mocking smirk and heading inside.

"You can't leave me here alone!" Sam huffs as they pull out of the driveway, "You know they…they…kiss. It's icky!" He crinkles in nose in disgust and Castiel cannot help but think no one pulls off a look of disgust quite like the little boy.

Dean looks at him annoyed before turning to look at Castiel in exhaustion. "Did you hear that, Cas, it's icky?"

The angel simply shrugs, "I have to agree with Sam on this one. Benny and Andréa kissing would be, in fact, quite 'icky'."

"Oh please, what do you even know about kissing? You're purer than a damn choir boy." Dean mocks and Castiel nods.

"I should hope so." The angel shrugs, "But I am still quite aware of what kissing and other things are. Of course, had you stayed awake much longer last night, I probably would have experienced the act first hand."

Dean gawks at Castiel as Sam gawks at him, "You did not just say that!"

"I'm fairly certain I did."

"I told you he liked brunettes!" Sam exclaims, excitement all over his face. "You two should kiss! And get married! We watched a movie last night where two men got married! You should get married so Castiel can stay forever!" He rambles on, practically bouncing in his seat, and Castiel feels guilty. It's a nice thought, to be with them forever, but it's simply not plausible.

"Sam," Castiel begins, "We cannot-"

"Both of you shut up right now or I am turning this car around and we are spending the day with Benny." Dean threatens, making Sam and Castiel gasp in unison before going completely silent. Doesn't stop Sam from glaring, though.

The rest of the ride is done in silence, save for the noises coming from the toys Sam is playing with in his car seat. Apparently teasing Dean with Sam around will not be plausible. Castiel should have known Sam would want something like that. Little children want families, no matter who they are composed of. They need people who love them and take care of them. One works just fine, as many single parents prove, but when given the prospect of two most young children far prefer that.

It's then that Castiel gets an idea. A truly brilliant idea.

He will help Dean find a woman to give Sam the family he wants, and help ease the child into his own departure.

This has to be his best idea yet.

A/N: Shhhhhhhhh I have such an awful case of writers block, I haven't written anything in ages. I finally forced this out, so I'm sorry it's short and probably crappy, but filler can be nice too, right?


	10. Romance is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to set Dean up with a milk connoisseur, and gets a fun date for the night as well. Spoiler: Only one goes well.

Castiel stares at the milk in his hand curiously. Dean asked him to pick up milk from the store a few minutes from their house, since he is busy getting Sam to take a nap. He was actually excited to go off and do something on his own, but now he is regretting it. Who knew there were so many different kinds of milk? 1%, 2%, whole milk. How is he supposed to know how much milk Dean wants in his milk? He never paid attention to it in the fridge, and now he could kick himself for it.

"Need some help?" A voice calls and Castiel turns to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair. "You look a little lost."

Castiel nods, holding out milk, "What milk is good for a toddler, and a moody man in his twenties?"

The woman laughs and comes closer, looking into the fridge, "Hmmm…most people prefer 2%, if that helps."

Castiel stares at the carton confused, "I don't understand why there are percentages. If they want milk, would they not want it to all be milk?"

"Well, I'm not a milk historian, but I do know each type of milk has a different taste." She smiles at Castiel and holds out her hand, "I'm Lisa by the way."

"My name is Castiel," He says, awkwardly taking her hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"I hope your moody friend and the toddler like this milk." Lisa says and Castiel frowns.

"Dean is not my friend, really. We live together and are raising Sam." The angel explains, "It's my job to keep him happy."

Lisa giggles, "Ohhh, so it's like that. How sweet, I'm sure with a boyfriend as cute as you this Dean is happy."

Castiel frowns, contemplating what she is saying. Boyfriend means romantic, doesn't it? "No, I am not his boyfriend." He begins before getting an idea, "He is single, you seem nice, you two should date."

Lisa laughs, "You're asking me out for him and not you?"

"I have no interest in dating," Castiel explains, "But Dean needs someone. He likes brunettes in their twenties, you seem to fit that."

"I suppose I can meet him at a restaurant tonight." Lisa shrugs, giving Castiel her phone number, "Have him call me."

Castiel stares down at the piece of paper, feeling a mixture of pride and concern. He can make Dean happy with a woman, and he can tell Lisa is a good person, but there's something he doesn't like about it. When Dean is finally happy, he has to leave them. There's nothing he wants more than to stay on earth with Sam and Dean, though. Looking up from the paper he sees Lisa is gone.

It is not his place to choose Dean's route in life, so he must give him this paper. It is important that Dean is happy. Sam will be happy, too, which has also become important to Castiel. He is simply being selfish, there are important things for him to do in heaven as well. Probably.

"Hey, Cas, you got the milk!" Dean exclaims when Castiel enters the house, "Oh good, you got 2%. I got worried, since I didn't tell you what kind to get…" He stares the angel down, "You don't look too hot. Don't tell me you did something ridiculous like sample all of the milk, drinking all of that at once can make you sick. Or, well, it can make a human sick."

"I am not sick, Dean, thank you for your concern." Castiel says, his eyes going down to his pocket. Now is the time to give it to him. Or he could ignore it and just get rid of it another time.

"Cas, dude, you okay?" Dean asks and Castiel sees the concern in the man's expression. He is such a selfless man, Castiel would be awful to deny him this chance.

"I have procured you a date for the evening." Castiel says, handing the paper to Dean, "Her name is Lisa and she is very knowledgeable in milk, despite what she says." He sees the look on confusion on Dean's face and leans in, "Don't worry Dean, she is a brunette."

Dean blushes, pushing Castiel away, "Personal space, Cas! Besides, I don't have time to date! I don't want to date!" He huffs, handing the paper back to Castiel. "You go out with her."

"I have no interest in such things." Castiel points out, "I know you want to date, Dean, it is alright to go out to dinner once. I will watch Sam. You should enjoy yourself." He says, gently placing the piece of paper back in his hand. "Lisa is a good woman, call her and take her on a date. I suggest not going to a strip club, though."

Dean laughs a little before sighing in defeat and heading for the phone, "I'm doing this for you, Cas. I will support your decision to become an awful pimp."

Castiel gawks at the man in horror, "That is not funny, Dean!"

Dean looks at him with a smirk, "I'll find you a nice pimp hat and cane while I'm out."

"Dean, I would never sell the flesh of others! That is a sin! An angel peddling humans to one another for carnal pleasure would be a first class ticket to hell!" Castiel explains and Dean laughs.

"Well then at least I would know we'd be meeting up after I die." He jokes as he rounds the corner into the kitchen.

The angel gasps, "That is not funny, either, Dean!" He looks to Sam to back him up, but the child is laying on the floor giggling, so instead he decides to just chase down Dean. "You are a very good man, Dean! You're not going to-!" Castiel goes quiet when he sees Dean leaning against the counter with the phone, his pointer finger against his lips to signal silence.

"Hello, Lisa? This is Dean, the friend of that weirdo Castiel you met earlier." Dean says before listening to whatever Lisa is saying that causes him to laugh. "Yeah, he is trying out to become a pimp." The man teases, looking over to a now glaring angel, "Anyways, he has informed me you are a milk connoisseur and I must go out to dinner with you because of this. Yes, five sounds good. Alright, I look forward to meeting you." He goes to hang up before she says something that stops him. "Hm? Am I hotter than Cas? …Hell yeah I am. Besides, Cas is more cute than hot. Like some little kid trying to be a grown up."

Castiel would yell at him for that when he hangs up, but he's not sure if it is an insult or a compliment. He is fairly sure it is an insult. "I am not a pimp, nor am I a child trying to be an adult."

"You look like a child." Dean mocks.

"I only look a year younger than you, Dean." Castiel reminds him. "Your date is at five, so hurry up and get ready."

"What? That's three hours away! What do I need to do that will take five hours?" Dean asks as Sam comes in.

"Shower." Sam says.

"Find a decent outfit to wear." Castiel adds.

"Brush your teeth."

"Fix your hair."

"Find socks." Sam gestures to Dean's bare feet.

"That match." Castiel gestures to a laundry basket full of different socks.

"Lecture Cas for an hour on what he can and cannot do." Sam points out and Castiel goes to say something else when Dean relents.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" The man groans, "I'll go get ready." He grumbles, heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asks and Castiel shrugs.

"From what I have learned from TV and books here, the fact he is handsome will protect him from his own stupidity." The angel says, making Sam laugh. In a little over two hours, most of which was them searching for presentable clothing, Dean is prepared. Then, as Sam predicted, he gave Castiel a lecture for half an hour on what to do and what not to do. With that he was off to go to his date, leaving Castiel and Sam alone.

"Hey, Cas, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Sam asks and Castiel shrugs.

"Whatever you want."

The little boy looks up at him wide-eyed, "Let's have a date, too!"

Castiel tilts his head, "Why?"

"Dean got a date with you and now this girl, I want a date too!" Sam explains and Castiel nods.

"Alright, what should we have for a date?"

"As a new couple on our first date, we must make dinner together." The boy says, heading into the kitchen with Castiel following.

"What will we put in it?" He asks as Sam gathers random things.

"All of this!" Sam answers, laying down three cans of diced tomatoes, ground beef, onions, and a slew of powders Castiel is unfamiliar with.

"Um…alright." Castiel pulls a chair up next to the counter, and away from the stove, for Sam. He has learned enough from Dean and Kevin now to be decent with making food, so he pulls out the mincer, setting the blade inside and leaving it unplugged for now in front of Sam. Chopping the onions into wedges, he then hands them to Sam to place in the mincer and close the lid before Castiel plugs it in and the boy can press the button. It doesn't take long before he is cooking the beef and diced onions in a sauce pan.

Once they are cooked he uses the electric can opener to remove the lids before allowing Sam to carefully pour the tomatoes and some water in. That's when they pull out the seasonings. Sam grabbed a lot of them; chili powder, cayenne pepper, crushed red peppers, garlic powder, and oregano. Castiel doesn't know what any of them are, so he allows Sam to put in as much as he wants of each. They wind up with three tablespoons of everything. When it is finished, Castiel allows Sam to set the coffee table in the living room with the fake candles and plates before they both sit down to eat.

"A toast!" Sam exclaims and Castiel nods, clinking their glasses together and taking a drink before they both finally dig into their meal. They both immediately drop their spoons and gulp down their drinks. "It's hot, Cas! Why is it so hot?"

"The seasonings we added must have been spicy ones." Castiel mumbles against his cup.

"What do we do?" Sam whines and Castiel thinks for a minute.

"Maybe if we add more tomatoes, it will dilute the spice." The angel reasons before Sam jumps up and runs into the kitchen to gather more diced tomatoes. They go about their plan, with Castiel murmuring something into the pot when Sam isn't looking to help dilute the spices. This time, when they sit down to eat, it is much better.

"Yay! It's yummy now!" Sam exclaims and Castiel nods, "We are having a good date now!"

"Certainly better than my first." Castiel agrees, making the boy laugh. They spend the rest of dinner discussing different things, like Sam's daycare, Castiel's time in heaven, and Dean's friends. It is a nice time, something Castiel will miss when Dean ends up with Lisa, but that is his job. He will simply watch them from heaven after this. It's not the same, but it will do.

"CAS! TI! EL!" Dean screams from the entryway down the hall, making Sam and aforementioned angel stop eating. Before they can get up, Dean is stomping into the living room and lifting Castiel up from the ground. He drags the confused angel into his room and shuts the door before talking quietly. "Are you an idiot?"

"Of course not." Castiel says, "Did you not like Lisa?"

"She was amazing!" Dean hisses, "But you know what wasn't?"

"The restaurant?" Castiel asks and Dean groans.

"She's pregnant, Cas! You set me up with a pregnant woman!"

"Oh, she was not showing. It must be recent."

Dean nods, "Yeah, it's recent, about three weeks ago her ex knocked her up! Before breaking up with her because of it! So tonight I had to be an asshole as well and turn her down, a pregnant woman, in public! Luckily she is a classy woman who didn't throw a fit, but I still feel like an ass, you son of a bitch!"

"I did not know, three weeks is too young for the soul to develop, so I couldn't sense anything." Castiel explains, "I just want you to be happy."

He can see the anger sap out of Dean immediately, his grip loosening on Castiel's shoulders. "Cas, I know all of the movies and books you look at say that romance is an end-all cure-all, but it's not. Finding a great woman will not magically make me happy, especially a pregnant one. I am twenty-one and already have a little kid to take care of, I could never handle two right now, or in nine months. This is the real world, Cas, and while angels are apparently part of it, a magical cure-all romance is not."

"So falling in love will not help, you will not get therapy, what can I do to help you?" Castiel asks, getting annoyed, "Because you are not making this easy. I care about you, Dean, I care a lot. Not because it's my job, but because I like you and your brother. I just want you both to be happy."

"You know what I need? Stability. You have brought that," Dean admits, a blush coming to his face, "But you will leave someday. I could meet the love of my life, but they could leave too. The only thing stable in my life is Sam, until he gets older and goes off to college. How can I be happy knowing that?" He asks, staring down Castiel. "A person's stability is normally their parents. When they move out they can always return to them, when they need money they can always ask them, when they just want to vent about something bothering them they can always talk to their parents. I don't have that anymore. I'm going to do my best to give it to Sam, but who will give it to me? No one.

"I know, adults shouldn't be hung up on that or whatever, but I'm only twenty-one. That's barely an adult by this generation's standards. All my dreams have gone, I will never get a degree to take over Bobby's garage now, and the chances of me marrying someone in the future is going to be difficult. Sure, Sam likes you, but he doesn't like just anyone, and I sure as hell won't be with someone he doesn't like." Dean sighs, sitting down on his bed. "There is nothing that can make me happy at this point."

Castiel watches Dean lie back in his bed, muttering curses about chick flick moments, and for a moment he feels relief. Followed by immeasurable disgust in himself. He's actually relieved Dean needs him, and can't be happy. Does he want to stay that badly? Yes, he already knows he does. Logically, he should pull back from them and approach this all from a distance, but instead he sits down on the opposite side of the bed, lying back to his head meets with Dean's in the middle.

"You can be happy, Dean. If your stability is not already rooted, then you create it for yourself. Your friends will always be here for you, and while Sam doesn't like Benny, he likes the rest." Castiel turns his head a little to look at Dean, "There is nothing stopping you from getting what you want, but you. I will do everything I need to help you. Go back to college, I will take a job and watch Sam. I will stay as many years as you need me for your dream to come true and your stability to be made." The two of them stare at each other for a moment, and Castiel feels a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, until Dean turns his head and sits up.

"It will take at least two years for college, but you won't be taking a job. Your job is Sam. I will work my schedule around classes." Dean says, getting up off the bed. "I suppose, if you stay as long as I need you to, it can work…"

Castiel sits up and stares at the man, sensing a small part of his sorrow fading. "Yes, it will work." He assures him before a loud knock comes from the other side of the door.

"Dean! That was my date! Give him back!" Sam whines from the other side, earning Castiel a dark look from Dean.

"His what now? Did you agree to a date with my three year old brother?"

Castiel shrugs, "Anything for the Winchester boys." He says before leaving the room and joining Sam back at the coffee table.

"You can eat some too, if you're hungry Dean, but you have to eat at the couch away from us." Sam explains, "Cas is my date tonight, no interfering!"

"Wow," Dean rolls his eyes as he heads to the kitchen, "Third wheel at my own house. To a toddler and an angel no less. How will I explain to mom that Sam's first crush was an angel?" He groans, making sure it's loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"She already knows." Castiel assures him before the sound of falling bowls can be heard from the kitchen. "Oops."

A/N: Someone said to use Lisa, which was a brilliant idea because I had no clue who I would use, and it gave me the chance to go different places with it. Anyways, never paid much attention to Lisa, so not sure how I did on her personality. Not that she was in here long enough for it to make a huge difference. As per usual, sorry it took forever.


	11. Family visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pops up for a highly unexpected visit.

Chapter Eleven: WHY DO I HAVE TO REWRITE THESE TWENTY FUCKING TIMES FOR A DECENT CHAPTER?

Since Castiel let it slide that their parents were watching them he has been bombarded with questions from an angry Dean.

Can they see him at all times? Do they know what he's thinking? Can Castiel bring them down for a while? Can Castiel send them a message? Are they the ages they died or did they take on a younger looking appearance? (Not that it much matters, since they were both attractive by human standards when they passed.) And then, Castiel's personal favorite which was the final nail in the coffin that is the tension in the household; why won't you break the rules for me?

Luckily in the past few weeks, Dean's anger has died down and they have moved on from the subject. Of course what Dean doesn't know is Castiel would gladly break a rule of heaven if he could make the man happy from it. Not just for his job, either. Which is the scary part. He would willingly break a rule if it would make Dean, or Sam, happy. Not to mention going back to heaven would be good.

Being on earth is fun, but angels are not meant to stay here for long periods of time. The air is polluted, which has given Castiel a cough recently, and all of the gravity, not to mention hiding of his wings, is putting a toll on his body. He'll never let the brothers know this, though. Earth was specifically not made for angels, and Castiel was experiencing this fact first hand.

He's got to finish his job soon, or he will become seriously ill. If he's being honest, though, he desperately wants to stay. Nothing is nicer than spending time with Dean and Sam, if that was taken from him, he doesn't know what he would do. What he will do.

Sitting with Sam on the living room floor, Castiel watches the child color on a piece of paper, drawing cartoon characters from his favorite shows. Perhaps Sam will become an artist when he is older. Castiel would be interested in seeing that. On the other hand, Sam is smart as a whip and very good at making a case to get his way, so lawyer wouldn't seem far off either. Lawyer Sam Winchester. That would be wonderful.

"Hey, Cas," Sam begins, not looking up from his paper, "Can you get me some milk?"

"Of course." Castiel gets up, heading into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge.

"The great warrior has become so domestic!" A familiar voice teases from behind and Castiel turns to see non-other than Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel!" Castiel gasps, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't visit my baby bro?" Gabriel asks and Castiel frowns.

"You have ulterior motives. Always."

"Not this time, I assure you." He promises, "Well, other than boredom. I simply wanted to meet these precious Winchesters."

"Dean won't like this…" Castiel mumbles, making Gabriel laugh.

"I don't give a shit what the whiney Winchester wants!"

"Don't call him that!" The younger angel scolds, "And don't curse! You are an angel of the lord!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel waves it off, heading out to the living room with a very nervous Castiel tailing him. "Where is the whiney Winchester?"

"He has a name, Gabriel, do not-!"

"Whoa! Another angel!" Sam gasps, jumping up from the carpet to run over and hug Gabriel's wings.

"Well he's a friendly little guy, huh?" Gabriel asks, looking to Castiel, "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Cassie's older brother Gabriel."

"Cassie?" Sam asks as the younger angel glares at his brother.

"Gabriel, do not call me that." Castiel sighs, "It will catch on.'

"Excellent." Gabriel grins down at Sam, "Don't you think?"

"Dean will love it." Sam muses and Gabriel laughs.

"Dean loves a lot to do with Cassie, doesn't he?"

Castiel feels heat rise to his face, "No he-!"

"Yeah, he does!" Sam agrees.

"Gabriel…" Castiel warns, giving his brother a dark look. "Dean will be home soon, you should make yourself scarce for that."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay the night." Gabriel says decidedly and Sam smiles up at him.

"We should make a blanket fort, then!" He offers, making Gabriel grin.

"Let's do it. No brothers allowed, though." Gabriel suggests, "Ostracize those brats to the outskirts of our fun."

Sam laughs and nods, "Okay!"

Castiel watches helplessly as the two run back and forth, bringing blankets and pillows into Sam's room to build a fort. A huge fort that is help up in no small thanks to Gabriel's power.

"This is so cool!" Sam giggles, "Family visits are the best!"

Gabriel and Castiel look to him curiously. "Family visits?" The older angel asks and Sam nods, setting up a group of stuffed animals in the fort.

"Anyone who is related to Cas is family, because Cas is family." Sam explains before lying down on the pillows and blankets laid down in the fort. "Sleepovers require pizza!"

"Sam, we can't just-" Castiel begins, being interrupted by Gabriel.

"He's right, sleepovers do indeed require pizza." The older angel says before they all hear the front door open.

"Sam? Cas? Where are you, I got pizza for dinner!" Dean calls and Gabriel laughs a little.

"Look at that, he's not useless."

Castiel frowns, quickly leaving Sam and Gabriel to see Dean. "Um…Dean…I have something to tell you…we have a visitor…"

Dean groans, "Stop inviting Kevin over every damn day. I have told you a thousand times that advanced placement doesn't mean he knows everything."

"No," Castiel sighs, "No it isn't Kevin…it's…someone…for me…?" He watches Dean tense up, can hear the sound of the bag being crushed in the man's hand.

"A date?" Dean asks before laughing, a bit forcibly, "The angel got a date?"

Castiel can feel the anger and jealousy roll off of Dean. It makes sense, why should an angel have a date when the human who needs someone that loves him doesn't?

Of course it's not a date. Castiel has no interest in that.

"Dean you know I do not date." He reminds the man, noticing the tension drop, "My brother Gabriel has come."

Dean raises a brow before his gaze follows Castiel's to the stairs where Sam and Gabriel are standing. "Oh god, why couldn't it have been a date?" He groans.

"I did not invite him, he came on his own." Castiel explains. "He won't give me a solid reason for being here, either."

"Oh great, more angels giving vague fucking answers to shit," Dean grumbles, heading to the kitchen. "Well, I have the pizza and wings, so everyone just come eat."

"Well hello there, Dean." Gabriel calls, carrying Sam downstairs, "How nice to meet the man my brother has been living with."

Dean eyes him as he sets out the food, "Why the hell are you carrying Sam?"

"This little guy?" Gabriel asks, gesturing to the boy in his arms, "Well, we're family, I have been informed, and when I am with children in my family I make sure they get whatever they want. He wanted to be carried."

Dean blushes a little and looks to Castiel questioningly. Wordlessly, Castiel simply gestures toward Sam. "Sam, what weird shit are you spouting now?"

"Oh my god they can converse without words," Gabriel gasps in mock horror, "Sammy, I think it's too late."

Sam looks at Gabriel confused, "What's too late?"

"Me."

"For what?"

Gabriel smirks, "For blocking that co-"

"Gabriel! Language!" Castiel scolds, "He's a toddler!"

"You are so strange now," His brother sighs, "So human and domestic."

"That is not true, Gabriel."

Dean eyes them, "Why the hell do you sound insulted?" He asks, making Castiel tense up.

"Um…no reason…" Castiel says weakly and Gabriel laughs.

"Who wants to be human when they can be angels? Castiel used to be so powerful and indifferent. He was the embodiment of a warrior. Magnificent, really." Gabriel boasts. "Why would he want to go from that to being a mild mannered little human?"

"Gabriel…" Castiel begins, getting interrupted but Dean.

"I happen to like him better this way!" The man huffs, crossing his arms, "He's slightly less of a dick like this."

Castiel pouts, "Only slightly less?"

"Oh dear god he pouts now!" Gabriel gasps before laughing, "This is great!"

"Stupid son of a bitch…" Dean grumbles, "Why the fuck are you in my house?"

"Wow, where's the hospitality?" Gabriel asks, "Thank god your wife is better at it than you."

Castiel pales, "His what?"

"Damnit, Cas and I are not a couple!" Dean groans, "Go back to heaven for fucks sake."

"Make me, little boy." Gabriel taunts and Dean glares.

"You're shorter than me!" The man huffs.

"Yeah, on earth." Gabriel huffs. "Our celestial bodies are far too large to work on earth. Castiel's alone is the size of the Chrysler building." He looks at his brother pointedly, "Angels really aren't made for earth."

Castiel sets Sam on the ground and drags Gabriel to Sam's bedroom, "Why are you really here?"

Gabriel sits on the boy's bed and plays with his toys. "Huh. That Sam kid is right, this stuffed dog looks a lot like you." He observes, holding up the black and white border collie with bright blue eyes, "Hello, my name is Castiel and I am so emotionally repressed I might as well be a Winchester!" Gabriel teases, using his power to make the mouth of the dog move as he speaks.

"You broke the stitching, Gabriel." Castiel points out, watching unimpressed as the stitching redoes itself. "Dean doesn't want you here, and I know you have ulterior motives."

"I don't give a rat's ass what the whiney Winchester wants. Something's up with my little Cassie." Gabriel explains, getting up and placing the toy dog in Castiel's face, "Tell puppy-Cassie what's wrong."

"Ga-"

"Show me on puppy-Cassie where the big bad Winchester hurt you." He mocks, motioning towards where the dogs heart it. "I'll give you a hint."

Castiel shoots him a dark look, "That is not funny."

"You know what is funny?" Gabriel asks, lowering the toy before gently tossing it back onto the bed, "You are so attached to these boys that you are actually hurt at the idea of them liking someone more than you, or Dean being angry with you, so you're trying to kick your dear brother out."

Castiel looks away, "I'm not attached."

"Everyone can see you are, stop lying."

"Get your feathered asses down here and eat!" Dean yells, making both of them exchange a look before Gabriel laughs.

"You two are so domestic it's ridiculous."

"You seriously need to stop this." Castiel mumbles indifferently before heading downstairs.

"Alright, if you are going to be staying here…" Dean eyes Gabriel angrily, "Indefinitely, you'll need to sleep on the couch with Cas."

Gabriel smirks at Castiel, "I call the big spoon."

"Aren't you sleeping in a blanket fort tonight?"

"Oh, right, tomorrow night then. We'll spoon tomorrow night."

Castiel looks to Dean helplessly, "Why?"

"He's your brother. You deal with him."

A/N: Sorry for the month long hiatus of sorts! I was in Florida with my brother, sister-in-law, and adorable niece for half a month and then since I have gotten back I have been job hunting. ...It's not going to hot. But soon! Soon I will get a job I just know it! Anyways, here's the least awful of the versions of this chapter I wrote.


	12. Brotherly concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean have a heart to heart

Castiel has learned a few things since his brother began staying with him. The first, is that his brother is a cuddler, the second, is that Castiel hates cuddling. Both brothers were immediately ostracized to the tiny couch Castiel has been sleeping on, but true to Gabriel's ways as the trickster of heaven, he has turned it into a large couch with a beautiful pullout bed.

Using the ability of an angel in such a way is not right. Yet Gabriel had practically made such a thing his favorite pastime.

Castiel is also growing suspicious of his brother's visit. Gabriel seems anxious to discuss something with him, sending his brother an intense glance from time to time, and it scares the younger angel. What is he really here for?

It is hard to avoid him, since they do share a bed, but Gabriel evidently does not want to risk even the chance that the Winchesters will hear them and has therefore remained silent on such things during this time. Thank heavens.

Knowing this, Castiel has taken it upon himself to never be alone with his brother outside of sleep.

Which is why he is currently at Sam's daycare picking him up. He feels a little guilty leaving Gabriel there for Dean to be alone with when he arrives home from work, but that is a far better alternative. Whatever is bothering Gabriel, it is with Castiel alone.

"Cas!" Sam exclaims, running over to the man.

"You are Castiel, right?" The teacher asks, smiling at him, "Dean said you would be coming, but never explained your relation to the boy. May I ask what it is?"

Castiel goes to answer, but stops, furrowing his brows together in confusion. He's never actually thought much about it. "I am…"

"My new big brother!" Sam says happily, "He lives with me and Dean so Dean can be happy!"

The woman looks at Castiel curiously, "Huh, I thought Dean was straight…" Her eyes roam the young angel before a smirk comes to her lips, "But you do seem to be quite the catch." She pats Castiel on the back and smiles at the two of them. "I promise not to tell anyone."

Castiel looks at her in horror. She knows not to tell anyone, does that mean she is aware he is an angel just from that small amount Sam said? Teachers are far more intelligent than he had imagined.

"Thank you, miss. It would cause quite the uproar if anyone knew." The angel says, "Dean does not need that sort of trouble."

"Yes, he is a good man." She agrees and Castiel nods. "Shame, though, I always wanted a try at him."

"A try at what?" Castiel asks, making the teacher blush.

"Oh no, it's nothing. You two should head home, it's a long walk from here right?"

He eyes her suspiciously for a moment before nodding, "I suppose you are right. Have a good evening."

"You too!"

"Hey, Cas, since you are like a big brother does that mean Gabriel is too?" Sam asks and Castiel frowns.

"I'm fairly certain your brother would try to kill me if I said yes."

"That's okay, Gabriel doesn't need to be my brother, he can just be a friend!"

Castiel laughs a little, "I doubt that would make Dean much happier."

Sam looks up at him, overjoyed, "Cas, did you just laugh?"

"Hm? I suppose so…" Castiel mutters and Sam practically climbs into his arms.

"You did! Cas you just laughed!"

"It is not as if I was incapable…"

"Babies are capable of speech, too, but it doesn't make it less impressive when they get a word right." Sam points out.

Castiel sighs in defeat and smiles at Sam, "I suppose you're right." He carries Sam the rest of the way, going as slow as possible to ensure Dean arrives home first. Although the two elder brothers alone has its own complications.

Dean heads into the house, tired and annoyed. He's not entirely sure why Castiel insisted on being able to pick up Sam today, but he has noticed the angel avoiding his older brother for a while. Castiel said there was no real reason Gabriel came here, but apparently that was a lie. The tension between the angelic brothers has become ridiculous. Gabriel obviously has something he wants to talk to Castiel about, and the stubborn little brat refuses to listen.

It's not his place, of course, but damn he would love to be able to get Castiel to just fucking listen. The house is tense, something is up with Castiel and Gabriel wants to help him, as any older brother does.

Sadly, when he gets into his house and sees only Gabriel, he is not surprised in the least.

"Welcome home, Winchester." Gabriel says, all joy and teasing gone from his voice. His expression is grave, tone more annoyed than Dean thought possible. "We need to talk."

"Given up on talking to Castiel about whatever if going on, huh?" Dean closes the door behind himself and slides off his shoes, "Alright," He begins, going to sit on the recliner across from Gabriel in the living room. "Let's talk."

"You can't keep him." Gabriel says, surprising Dean.

"What are you-?"

"He cannot stay here forever. You know that, right?"

Dean scowls, "Of course I know that. I don't want him here forever, he's just another child I have to take care of."

"You don't believe that." Gabriel's eyes narrow at the man, "I am an angel, Dean. An archangel at that. Lying to me is useless." He sighs and sits back on the couch. "You are perfectly capable of finding happiness, in fact you already have, right?"

Dean goes to say something, but Gabriel cuts him off.

"Castiel cannot be your happiness, Dean. There is a reason angels are supposed to love humans equally," Gabriel begins, "If we become attached to specific humans-such as Castiel has with you and Sam-we want to stay on earth longer. Angels are, of course, able to stay down here for some time in order to help people or fight holy wars, but not without a price.

"You see, angels have a thing called 'grace', which makes us the holy beings we are. Without it we would be mortal and frail just as you humans are. This grace has its own faults, though. Because of this, angels are incapable of staying on earth for long without pain." The archangels explains and Dean feels his heart drop in his chest.

"You mean-?"

"Yes, Castiel is in pain. Gravity is a concept that does not exist in heaven, and weighs heavily on our unaccustomed bodies. Then of course you factor in the fact he hides his wings, which takes a lot of strength and more than a little willpower, and of course the grace. Grace requires purity, the purity of heaven, to thrive. His grace is weakening, I have heard him coughing recently, and angels do not cough. If he stays much longer he will lose his strength and die, unless he gives up his grace altogether and becomes a human."

Dean frowns, "So…he has to leave…or forfeit everything he is…"

"That's right." Gabriel nods, "He has grown attached to you both, the angel Castiel loves the Winchester brothers more than any other human, and that is not allowed." He sighs heavily, "It is my own fault, sending him down here. I never thought he would grow attached, though. He has never cared for humans more than necessary."

"How long does he have?" Dean asks and Gabriel frowns.

"Hmm…I'm not sure since he won't talk to me or tell me how he is feeling…but I would imagine he has around a month left at the shortest."

"So he has to leave in a month…" Dean mutters to himself, surprised at just how much the thought of that hurts. Of course Dean knew Castiel couldn't stay, but there was a part of him that hoped he could keep the angel. Castiel has eased his pain, has eased Sam's pain. In a way, it was as if Castiel had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. A perdition he put himself in.

To have the man who did all of that just leave doesn't seem right.

"You should say your goodbyes." Gabriel suggests, his tone gentler, "I know you love him, in some way. I will give you a day with him, just the two of you, if you wish. I can watch Sam easily enough." He says, "How hard can it be? The kid is less of a child then you, after all."

Dean huffs out a halfhearted laugh, "Yeah. I don't know how I will explain it to him, though…"

"Well, I won't interfere in that." Gabriel smiles, "It is the older brother's duty to console his siblings, after all."

"Good luck with your stupid brother."

"Your brother will become a pain one day, too, you know." The angel points out, "Castiel was a very amiable baby, until he reached what would be our equivalent to the 'teenage years'."

"He still seems pretty amiable…" Dean mumbles and Gabriel laughs.

"He's still in those teen years. His body is only that of someone in his very early twenties. Outside of the hardships of war, he is basically mentally the equivalent of a twenty year old."

"Twenties is young adult, not teen."

"Ah, yes, young adults. Almost as bad as teens. They lose their cockiness and begin to panic about everything." Gabriel sighs, "Don't you find it odd? How your generation is so full of anxiety and panic attacks? No doubt Castiel would be prone to those as well, were he raised a human and given all the stressors you have."

"So you don't think he could make it as a human?" Dean asks, "Not that I would want him to be."

"Yes you would." Gabriel grins, "You covet my brother as a king covets land. I can't blame you, he is quite the cutie. That tousled hair, those pouty lips, and that way he tilts his head to the side like a confused little kitten when he doesn't get something."

Dean blushes, mentally comparing the awkward angel to a cute kitten. Well, shit, he definitely didn't need that.

"I don't pay much attention to that kind of stuff?"

"Oh no?" Gabriel asks, unconvinced, "Shame, because he has the most beautiful eyes. So green they would be the envy of the brightest tree in heaven."

"That's bullshit," Dean huffs, "Castiel's eyes are blue. Hell, bluer than blue. They'd probably make the color blue jealous with how stupidly blue they are." He rolls his eyes, "What man even needs such beautiful eyes? It's a waste."

"Sorry my eyes are a waste." Castiel says from the doorway, making Dean go a bright red as Gabriel laughs so hard he begins to wheeze.

"You are way too easy, Dean!" Gabriel teases as the older Winchester begins plotting ways to kill the archangel.

"Cas," Dean begins, glaring at the still giggling man on the couch, "Is there any way to kill an archangel?"

"None that you are capable of." Castiel sets Sam down, who runs to Dean excitedly.

"The teacher met Cas today!" Sam tells him, all wide grins and excitement.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Dean begins, looking to Castiel, "She wanted to know who you were to Sam, but I couldn't think of anything but a nuisance."

The angel frowns, "Sam told her I was his new big brother, who is here to make you happy." He explains, making Gabriel go into another fit of laughter. "She then said something about thinking you were straight, and me being a 'catch', and that she would not tell anyone." His expression turns grave as he looks at Dean, "I think she must have found out I was an angel."

"That is not what she is thinking you are, you stupid little-!" Dean begins, getting cut off by Gabriel.

"Aw, how nice of her not to tell anyone! You sure are lucky, Cas! You and Dean were almost outed!" The archangel says between giggles and snorts.

"That would have been awful." Castiel mutters, horrified at the thought.

"I'm sorry I let your secret out!" Sam apologizes, pouting at the younger teen.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean grumbles, watching the lively mess that was occurring in his house. In one month it will all be gone. How will Castiel react? How will Sam react? Hell, how is he even going to tell Sam this?

A/N:Dean is such a poet, surely his explanation of Cas's eyes would make anyone blush. (not really omg he is so lame) Only a few more chapters left. Probably.


	13. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the day alone together

Dean stares at Castiel from the kitchen. Gabriel told him to take the angel out on their own today, but he's still struggling on how to bring it up. A day alone with Castiel seems sort of strange now. As if it's somehow inappropriate. As if…

As if it's a date…

Which it isn't obviously. The suggestion is stupid in itself. Castiel is an angel for Christ sakes!

And, you know, Dean is totally not into him at all obviously. Angel or not, Dean isn't into dudes. Obviously.

Maybe.

Maybe Castiel is a little attractive in the right light. Which is all light. The bastard is ridiculously attractive and Dean would be lying if he said he hadn't entertained the idea of…teaching him…a few recreational activities.

But it's only physical attraction, which means nothing. Dean is physically attracted to a lot of people. Good looking is good looking.

"So, ya gonna ask my brother on that date or just continue dwelling over your 'no homo' attraction to his pretty face?" Gabriel asks, startling Dean. "Because I can tell you which action will get you further."

"I don't want to get further with your brother." Dean groans, not entirely sure how true that is. "But whatever, I'll ask him to hang out." He says, going over to Castiel who is playing with Sam. "Hey, um, Cas…?"

Castiel looks at him curiously, "Yes Dean?"

"I need to get groceries, you should come with me." He lies, and knows Castiel knows it's a lie, but damnit he cannot bring himself to ask him to just hang out.

"Of course." Castiel stands up, "I'll get Sam ready."

"Nope, I'm watching little Sammy, you two run along!" Gabriel says, pushing the two out the door.

They get outside and Gabriel slams the door shut behind them, making Dean more nervous. Should he carry on the façade or just tell Castiel what's going on?

"Um…baby is running low on gas right now…so…let's walk there." Dean says, opting for lie, "Since we're walking I can show you around town some as well."

Castiel looks around, an exasperated look on his face, "If you let me fly us there we would arrive in less than a second."

"Yes, well, most people do not have angel taxis so we're walking." Dean huffs. Why was he going to miss this guy again?

"You are clearly uncomfortable with something, though, and I do not want you to have to suffer it for long. It is the idea of Gabriel watching Sam, isn't it?" Castiel asks, "Because that makes me uncomfortable as well."

Okay, Castiel got him there. Not only is that really thoughtful on his part but also a good-ass point. He's actually leaving Sam with Gabriel, just to be alone with Castiel. This is sort of the point of no return. You can no longer deny you care about someone when you are willing to leave the person you love most with Gabriel of all things. Of course he is fairly certain he has admitted to caring about Castiel, only to himself, a while ago. Still, though. He's being really fucking brave right now.

"N-no, it's fine, I'm not wo-I'm not uncomfortable with it…much." Dean frowns, "Anyways, let's get going. There's a cool spot I want to show you on the way."

The two of them walk the long way to the store, with Dean pointing to places he has fond memories of. There was the spot he learned to ride his bike, along with where he fell off of it and jumped right back on because fuck that bike it wasn't gonna get the best of him. Then there was where he met his first friend, a boy who had long since moved away and whose name escapes him. They go through all of these and to Dean's surprise, Castiel is honestly interested in hearing it all. Perhaps he is imagining it but it seems Castiel actually knows some of these stories already.

Finally they reach a small playground and Dean leads him to a park bench where they sit down. He remains silent for a while, as does Castiel who is no doubt highly confused by now.

"You seem to already know quite a bit about my childhood, Cas, playing favorites up in heaven?" Dean asks and Castiel looks to him highly offended.

"Angels do not do that, Dean, I happened to stumble upon you occasionally is all."

"Yeah, yeah, ever stumble upon me here?"

Castiel thinks for a moment, "This was where you had your first breakup." He answers, looking to Dean confused, "Of all the locations of firsts for you, this one makes the least since for us to visit."

"Oh yeah, this was where I broke up with my first girlfriend…" Dean muses, "But that isn't why we are here. This is not memorable to me because of any firsts, but rather…because of a last."

"A last?" Castiel asks and Dean nods.

"This is the last place my family went together before my parents died." He explains. "It's a place I hold dear…" There is a lull in the conversation until Castiel finally speaks up.

"What is all of this about Dean? Why are we out going around town in what has now become apparent as not actually going to a store?" Castiel asks and Dean sighs, looking over to him.

"Gabriel told me everything." Dean admits, watching the horrified expression on Castiel's face. "I know you cannot stay much longer, I know you are dying here and I know that holding your wings in is hurting you. Your brother has informed me of quite a few things and pointed out that it is my fault."

"It's not-" Castiel begins but Dean quickly shoots it down.

"Yes it is. This is all my fault. I have been stubborn and it has been hurting you." Dean sighs, "But it's time for me to grow up. It's time to move on from my parents' death and move on from wallowing in misery."

Castiel smiles at him, "I'm glad you have realized this, although it took my personal failures to bring it about."

"Don't ever speak badly of yourself like that again, Cas, or I'll have to kick your ass." Dean huffs, "I couldn't have gotten this far without you, I couldn't have gotten anywhere without you." He admits before turning his gaze to his feet, "Which is why I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could stay as well," Castiel says quietly, "But angels cannot handle earth for very long periods of time, and if I were to come visit you as often as I could while you were alive I would still only be able to come down one night a month."

"That's enough time." Dean says, now hopeful. So he can actually keep coming down! Dean won't have to lose him! "Once a month is still a lot of time when you think about it."

"I'm not going to do that, Dean," Castiel stares him down, "It is not enough time and we both know if I continue to come back you will stay as you are now. You cannot continue to rely on me, Dean, you have to manage on your own. No one will hold your hand through this life forever, not even an angel."

Dean deflates, he wasn't going to stay as he is now if Castiel continued to come back. He was going to show Castiel each month just how much he could accomplish on his own. No alcohol, no angrily lashing out at people, no self-blaming and none of the other stuff that had been messing his life up. No more sleeping around, either. In fact, Dean doesn't really want anyone. The only person he could imagine spending his life with is Castiel; raising Sam and cooking dinner and even just curling up on the couch toge-

Wait.

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

He is not going to realize something like this right before Castiel leaves him forever.

No.

"I might love you…" Dean says in a whisper, more to himself than anything, but Castiel hears it.

"I know." Castiel admits, surprising Dean.

"Bull shit you knew!" The man yells, earning a few dirty looks from parents at the park with children. "You can't act all high and mighty about this, Cas."

"I didn't for the longest time," Castiel admits, "but since Gabriel has come I have had more time to notice things and yes, I've known for a couple of days." He sits up straight and looks away, "But I am an angel and you should not entertain any thoughts of it. I was hoping you wouldn't realize it at all. It would be easier to leave if you hadn't said it out loud…"

"Why?" Dean asks, staring the angel down, "Because you love me as well?"

"Dean…" Castiel begins, "Do not ask that."

"It's a fair fucking question." Dean says, now glaring at Castiel, "I told you, why don't you grow a pair and tell me how you feel?"

"Because no matter my answer, it is going to hurt." Castiel points out. "If I don't love you, that will hurt for the obvious reasons…but if I do love you, and then leave forever, that would probably make you do something stupid."

"Like what?" Dean asks, getting pissed.

"Like wait for me." Castiel says and Dean deflates a little. That's right, he's right. Dean's never been in love, and to feel it and have it returned but be unable to do anything about it would hurt so much. Not to mention Dean might have a slightly stubborn streak and would cling onto what he wants to believe; that Castiel would love him enough to give up his grace.

"Damn, this isn't how I saw today going," Dean groans, sinking into the park bench, "We were supposed to talk and hangout as friends there were literally no thoughts of love in mind. I mean, sex was considered…but…that's different."

"That's true, sex is not always love." Castiel agrees and Dean looks to him curiously. Maybe they could- "We're not having sex." The angel says before Dean can even legitimately think it. "Sex when emotions that cannot be returned are involved is a mess."

"God damnit, I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Do not take the lord's name in vein, Dean. Cursing my father isn't going to get you into my pants any more than pouting is."

Dean rolls his eyes a little, "Whatever, let's just go home."

Castiel nods, following as Dean stands up. "I am sorry, Dean." The angel mumbles, catching Dean's attention.

"For what?"

"For all the problems I have caused."

Dean goes to yell at him, or maybe kick his ass as previously promised, but he sees the truly guilt ridden look on Castiel's face and it stops him. He's not that big of an ass. "Look, I would have liked this all to of gone much different…" He admits, "But I…I'mgladImetyou…and stuff."

Castiel looks at him surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Dean groans, "Now quit pouting because I'm not saying that chick-flick shit again, got it?"

Castiel smiles a little and Dean is fairly certain that is NOT playing fair. "Got it."

Stupid, stupid, stupid angels.

And Sam.

God damnit Sam you just had to get the most ridiculously cute angel up there, didn't you?

He really doesn't regret any of it, though, even if his heart has to break all over again.

Like losing his parents wasn't enough.

Fucking God's sense of humor is shitty.  
~~~  
A/N: I technically got a new chapter up this month. AWYEAH SUCK ON THAT TIME CONSTRAINTS. ....I'm fairly certain that last line of this chapter is gonna get me sent to hell.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much horribly written goodbye sex and Dean growing up a little

Castiel wakes up in pain. He knows he has to go, probably tonight, but he's not sure how to say goodbye to everyone. Especially Dean. Of course Castiel loves Dean, and he's fairly certain he's in love with Dean. Unlike Dean, though, he's not telling anyone about it. If he dwells on it too long, who knows what stupid things he might do.

Like staying.

Dean will never grow as a person without being on his own.

Castiel sits up and heads into the kitchen, where Dean is looking around confused. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"…Gabe left a note saying he took Sammy out…" Dean explains, "I should have never let them get close, of all the people Sammy could befriend he has to be the worst!"

"Trust me, he would not be the worst." Castiel frowns, "He might be in the top ten, though…"

"Ugh, the nerve of that bastard…fucking stealing my brother, I'll kill him!" Dean yells, "Cas, we ne-!" His anger suddenly fades as he gets a good look at Castiel. "You…are you okay?"

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You're freakishly pale." Dean points out, reaching over and feeling Castiel's forehead, "Your head is warm too, you should lie down. If it will help you can let your wings out, or whatever."

"Lying down is not what I need to cure this illness, Dean, and being able to use my wings is not enough to make it better." Castiel mutters as his wings spread out behind him, flexing to work out the kinks gained from hiding, "I must leave. Tonight." He watches Dean's expression fall, can almost feel the man's heart sink into his stomach. No doubt he thought they had more time, Castiel thought they had more time.

"I understand…" Dean sighs, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose it's not exactly unexpected…"

Castiel glances at the note on the table that Gabriel wrote, "I will not leave until they return, and from the looks of it we have a few hours until they do…"He mumbles, looking to Dean.

"Yeah, um," Dean's eyes look everywhere but Castiel's face until they find something in his wings, "Your wings look a little weird." He observes before going behind Castiel. "Here, I'll straighten them out…or something?"

"Wa-!" Castiel's eyes widen as Dean's hands are placed on his wings, pressing down on them and moving them to look less disheveled. Warm hands press against Castiel's still knotted wings, long and slender fingers brushing through the feathers to help spread them out as they used to be. His heart starts racing as Dean continues, repeating the actions lower and lower on the angel's wings until Castiel lets out a strangled moan. "Dean…"

Without another thought, he turns around and grabs the confused man, slowly pulling him down into a chaste kiss. His inexperience is fairly obvious as he simply stands there with his lips pressed to Dean's, unable to do much more than that, but soon he doesn't have to. A hand comes to bury itself in his hair and bring his face closer before Dean begins to deepen the kiss. Passion, desperation, and no small amount of aggravation play into Dean's attack on Castiel's mouth so when they pull apart the angel is truly breathless. Something he honestly didn't think an angel was capable of.

The break doesn't last long as Dean's fingers go back to his wings, gently running them through his feathers and Castiel loses it. Within the blink of an eye he has brought them to Dean's bedroom. He pulls Dean back into another kiss almost immediately, allowing the man to inch them onto the bed.

Once settled amongst the blankets, Castiel looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and he can see the satisfied smirk on Dean's face. "That's not playing fair." He mumbles and Dean frowns a little.

"Sorry. You're sick I shouldn't have taken advantage-"

"Do not apologize for something you are not actually sorry for." Castiel scolds and Dean cups his face.

"I want…this…even if it's just once, but I can easily stop if you want to." Dean says, making Castiel laugh a little.

"If I didn't want it you would not have gotten me into this bed, Dean. I am not that lost to carnal desires." He points out and the man rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, the almighty angel doesn't do what he doesn't want to." Dean mocks before letting go of his face and placing his hands on Castiel's wings, stretching them through the feathers as the angel squirms underneath him. "Does that really feel so good?"

Castiel nods, biting his lower lip, "It feels really good." He admits and Dean stares down at his wings confused.

"Angels are weird." Dean teases, but continues playing with his wings anyways.

"Humans are stranger," Castiel counters, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"You won't tell me how you feel about me," Dean begins unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, "Yet you are okay with having sex. I'm fairly certain that makes you stranger."

"Your best friends are an old man and a teenage boy," Castiel points out, easily sliding Dean's shirt off, "I refuse to be told I am stranger than you."

"You're forgetting Charlie." Dean says, working at Castiel's pants.

"I never met Charlie, so I cannot judge that." Castiel mumbles, quickly removing Dean's own pants.

Dean smiles sadly, "That's true…just keep in mind she is actually my age."

"Mm, good for you. One person your age."

"Shut up, you're not cute when you're being a brat." Dean scolds, bringing a hand to Castiel's thigh.

"I am an angel of the lord, Dean." Castiel sighs, "I am never cute."

"You're always cute. Except right now." Dean mumbles, spreading Castiel's legs before leaning down and kissing his inner thigh.

"You seem pretty into touching someone who isn't cute." Castiel observes as he writhes under Dean. The two of them continue touching and kissing, Dean making sure to leave as many marks as possible on Castiel and vice versa, until finally the experienced man pulls out a little bottle from his drawer.

"Alright, time to get to the main course." Dean says and Castiel raises a brow. Is sex like food to humans? He's fairly certain it isn't…

"What is in the bottle?" Castiel asks, a little worried it is some strange condiment and Dean might actually think it's a meal. Or perhaps Castiel knows even less about sex than he thought and food is perfectly normal during it.

"It's lubricant…" Dean begins, looking at him curiously, "You look really confused."

"Is lubricant a sort of condiment I have not heard of?" Castiel asks, "You said this was a meal."

"It's a saying, idiot." Dean laughs, "Just how little do you know about sex?"

"I know the basics." Castiel admits, "What goes where."

Dean pops the bottle open and places some of the liquid on his fingers, "This is to help things go where they should go." He brings his fingers down and slowly slides one inside of Castiel. "See? There would be a lot more resistance without it." Taking his time, Dean prepares Castiel and after a while they are having sex. Awkward, out of synch, sex.

It feels good, but it's odd, and rather than losing himself to the pleasure Castiel is watching everything. He's staring at Dean and presumably freaking him out because all of a sudden he reaches out and begins digging his fingers into Castiel's wings, using that as leverage for his thrusts.

The sensation sends Castiel over the edge and he begins moaning, his hips beginning to meet with Dean's as the man kisses him and rakes his fingers through the wings.

"How does is feel now?" Dean asks, his voice low and husky in Castiel's ear, "Good, right?"

"A-amazing," Castiel admits, breathless as Dean continues thrusting into him and raking his fingers through the black feathers. He then lets out a loud moan when Dean's fingers reach past the feathers and to his wings' skin. Castiel gasps, thrusting his hips up faster and writhing underneath Dean.

"Fuck, Cas, these wings are sensitive." Dean moans, "I haven't even touched your dick and you're already close to coming." He teases, lightly running his nails through Castiel's feathers to drive him more insane.

"Dean," Castiel moans, digging his nails into Dean's back and wrapping his legs around his waist. "I'm so close, Dean, don't stop."

Dean's thrusts lose their rhythm and become more erratic as the two grow closer to reaching their limit. Castiel tenses up, his fingers and toes digging into Dean as he reaches the edge, toppling over it when Dean leans forward and lightly bites his wing. Dean finishes soon after and the two take a shower together before collapsing onto the bed.

"So, remind me to never let Sam touch an angel's wings again." Dean jokes and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"Angels do not usually feel aroused from their wings." Castiel explains, "It's not normal. If Sam encounters another angel, or touches Gabriel's wings, it will be fine." He looks over to Dean with an intense stare, "And I am only aroused by it when it is you."

"Well that is a relief…" Dean sighs, "I'm sorry about this, though, you were very adamant about not doing that yesterday."

"I thought I had more time yesterday," Castiel admits, "More time to mull over the idea. Today I decided, though, that I wanted to do this with you at least once before I go. You can never forget the one time you've had sex."

Dean smiles awkwardly, "I can't really say that. You could be the last one I ever have sex with, though."

"Do not be stupid, Dean." Castiel scolds, "You're young, and to just give up because of one person you can never get back is foolish."

Dean glares, "I will decide what I do with my life, Cas."

"You are right, choose what makes you happy." Castiel relents before coughing a little.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks, fretting over him now. "Shit, sex made it worse, didn't it?" He looks to Castiel with a pained expression, "I am so sorry, Cas, oh my god we never should have-!"

"Sex has nothing to do with this." Castiel mumbles, unable to move from his spot on the bed. His head is starting to spin and his entire body feels weak. He'll have to have Gabriel bring him back, because his body will not be able to get there on its own. Perhaps the sex did do something to make it worse, but he wasn't going to tell Dean that and make him feel guilty. "It's just because I'm still here."

Dean frowns, "You have to leave, like, now, don't you?" He asks and Castiel nods weakly.

"Gabriel is on his way, I can feel him. I can't move from this spot though so they will have to come up here." Castiel mumbles as feathers begin to fall off of his wings.

"Oh shit!" Dean hisses. "Oh Cas, oh shit sun of a bitch what can I do?" He asks, his voice pained, "You're falling apart."

"It's alright." Castiel says, sitting up, "I'm feeling a little better." He lies before Gabriel and Sam appear in the bedroom.

"You. We're going. Now." Gabriel orders, setting Sam down and pulling Castiel to stand up.

"No Cas!" Sam cries, clinging to him, "Why do you have to go? No one said you had to go!"

Castiel frowns at Sam and picks him up, swallowing his pain. "I am sorry, Sam, but I must return to heaven now. We'll see each other again, though. You, me, and your brother will be reunited when you all pass away of old age." He promises, and means it. Even if he is the first angel to go to the human's heaven, he will when they come. "Only when you die of old age, though."

Sam frowns, "Alright…" He mumbles, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling his head down and turning his cheek to Castiel's lips. Castiel smiles at the gesture and kisses the boy on the cheek, before receiving a kiss on his own. "I'll see you again, then."

"Yes, I will meet you both again." The angel promises before handing Sam over to Dean and going to Gabriel, who takes them away.

He will never forget them, his favorite humans.

A few months after Castiel's departure Dean is cleaning out Sam's room. The boy is taking a bath with Kevin and he decided it was a good opportunity to clean the messy room. It has been strange since Castiel left, but he has taken the angel's words to heart.

Not once since the day he went out drinking with Castiel has he touched alcohol, nor wanted to. He's opening to his friends more, who are always there to lend a hand, helping him to feel like part of a family again. Looking around the room, like every other place in the house, Dean thinks of Castiel.

He wonders if the angel can hear his prayers, and decides to try it out. Sitting down on Sam's bed, he closes his eyes and clasps his hands together.

"Hey, Cas, if you are listening…I'm not sure if you can request a specific angel or not. With my luck your stupid brother is listening to it instead of you, in which case thanks a whole fucking lot for telling my baby brother you two needed to leave the house so Cas and I could have adult time. You know how many times he has asked what adult time is? Not cool you stupid angel.

"Anyways, Cas, if you can hear this…thanks. You didn't exactly go about it in a way most people, and probably angels, would have…but you helped me and Sammy out so much. I have redeemed myself in his eyes, and my own, and I have been able to stop dwelling on our parents' death." He sighs heavily, "Of course I haven't been able to stop dwelling on you yet, but I'm sure it'll happen. Someday. No, actually, since god can probably hear this and tell you if I'm lying or not, fuck it. I'm sorry Cas, but I won't be able to move on. I fell in love with you so fully, I can't imagine being with someone else, ever.

"Nobody else will be able to do what you did for me, and in the way you did it. The way I needed you to do it. Including that time you kicked my ass. I won't ever be with someone else, whether you like it or not, but I will be happy. I've never really had romance in my life anyways, and I can have a completely satisfying life without it, despite what movies and books tell you. This is my choice, you have to accept it." Dean smiles to himself.

"Thank you so much, Castiel, and Gabriel, to a far lesser extent, for sending Castiel to us. I wish I could have realized I loved you sooner, that I would have stopped being so damn stubborn for five seconds to realize it at a time where we could have been together longer, because I am pretty damn sure you were in love with me too. It's alright, though, because in reality I probably would have just relied on you more if we had become an actual couple. Then I would have been completely lost when you left. So it's alright, I will still always have that last day."

He frowns, "I'm not sure how you are supposed to end these. Just, take care of yourself, and smack Gabriel a couple times for me. Um…god is good, god is great, raise your hands and celebrate? I don't know, some jackass told me you need to say that in a prayer. But, anyways, amen."

A/N: When my niece was like 15 months old she did what Sam did to Cas in order to get a kiss out of me. I'm a highly emotionally stinted person. (Kiss her all the fucking time now though) And I once told someone that you are supposed to end prayers with that little thing about God. Why? Because I'm a massive dick. Sadly a friend of mine corrected it not long after. One more chapter leeefffft. Please excuse the horrible sex, like, I have no excuse, but excuse it anyways.


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie brings a surprise to Sam's birthday party.

It's May 2nd and Sam's birthday is today so Dean is having a bunch of people over. Kevin and Benny are here already, the latter on better terms with Sam now. Also here are family friends such as his boss Bobby, Ellen and her daughter Jo, and Ash. Charlie is coming, but she had work so it won't be until later. Everyone has a good time, Ellen offering to watch Sam whenever Dean needs it, Benny teaching Sam a magic trick with a coin that the boy proceeds to do again and again. Soon though, Ellen, Jo, and Ash have to leave for opening up the bar Ellen owns.

Some time passes after that when the doorbell rings and Dean rolls his eyes. True to her word, Charlie is late. It's almost seven and everyone but Kevin and Benny are gone. Going to the door, Dean opens it to see the red haired woman all smiles and excitement.

"Took you long enough." Dean teases and Charlie shrugs it off, too excited to care.

"Yeah, I know, but get this! I met someone amazing today!" Charlie explains, "This weirdo at the Laundromat. We're totally buddies now. Anyways, the strange-ass kid was in the Laundromat in dirty clothes and what happens? They start stripping! Right there! I offered some of my dry shorts so they wouldn't be naked because I am clearly an upstanding citizen who does stuff like that."

"Wait, wait, you met a chick who stripped and you actually put clothes on her?" Dean asks, shaking his head, "I thought I knew you."

"Don't be stupid, it was a guy." Charlie scoffs, "I'll also have you know I'm not as big of a pervert as you." She points to her vehicle in the driveway, out of Dean's sight. "Anyways, weirdo is in my car and I was wondering if he could join us. He's pretty dreamy, and you did say you had a gay thing not too long ago. Dreamboat stripper can be your next gay thing."

"I'm not making those a habit, Charlie. It was a one-time thing." Dean groans, "But bring him in, I'm interested in meeting your weird dreamboat."

"Ooohhh you won't regret it, kiddo!" She runs back to her car before ushering over a guy who looks alarmingly like Castiel.

"No way…" Dean mumbles to himself, feeling his heart sink at the sight of the angel.

Is it really him?

No, it can't be.

Castiel refused to give up his grace for them. Not that Dean asked, but he made it very clear it was not going to happen.

Perhaps it's just true that everyone has a doppelganger out there. Even angels.

If it is Castiel and he did, for some reason, give up his grace, does he even remember Dean? Do they come back with their memory?

God tends to have a sick sense of humor, so Dean wouldn't be surprised if when an angel surrenders their grace for someone, he takes it and sends them down with no memories of that person.

That's probably a chapter in the bible somewhere, actually.

Castiel or not, memory or not, as they get closer to the door Dean has to force himself to stay put and not run out to the uncomfortable looking guy.

They finally reach the door and Dean just stares at him.

"So this is the new guy! Says his name is Castiel, sounds pretty angelic huh?" Charlie asks, "I told him this and he said it doesn't, but what does some kid who strips in a Laundromat know?"

Dean remains speechless, continuing to stare at Castiel. The look on the man's face doesn't seem like Castiel's though, it's curious and uncertain. Sure, Castiel was like that in the past, but he wouldn't be now.

Just as the realization that Castiel has lost his memory sinks in for Dean, the brunette flashes him a lopsided grin. "I met Charlie." He says and Dean is torn between punching or kissing the bastard, going with the latter and pulling the man into a rough kiss.

"Whoa, um, anyone want to clue me in on what's happening here?" Charlie asks, edging past them to get inside and grab a piece of cake.

"That guy you brought, yeah, he was Dean's gay thing." Benny explains as he hands her a plate.

"Oh, damn, kudos to you, Dean!" Charlie calls, completely ignored by Dean.

"Cas!" Sam screams, dropping his new toy and charging at Dean and Castiel.

"Sam!" Castiel calls, moving away from Dean to pick up the little boy. "Happy birthday, Sam."

"Cas, are you my present from Charlie?" Sam asks and Castiel raises a brow.

"N-"

"Yes he is, Sammy, aren't I great?" Charlie chimes in.

"Did you purposely come back on his birthday?" Dean asks and Castiel frowns.

"I gave up my grace a week after returning to heaven, Dean. Gabriel noticed how upset I was and talked to our elder brother Michael for permission from god. Michael was reluctant of course, not fond of angels falling, but he relented. Of course god decided to let me fall in another country, so I had to work my way back here through hitch hiking and odd jobs." Castiel explains, furrowing his brow. "I'm not much of a fan of human life so far, to be honest."

"What country did you end up in?"

"The northern part of Canada." Castiel explains. "So I have been down here for about four months."

Dean pales a little. "Four…four months…?"

"That's right."

"So…um…if I were to have prayed to you in that time…?"

"It would have gone to Gabriel, since he is my superior and brother." Castiel says and Dean feels sick to his stomach. "Why? Did you pray to me?"

"Ugh, let's…let's not talk about it." Dean groans, his face bright red. "Ever."

"Alright, I can easily ask Gabriel." Castiel points out, "Since he will be visiting."

"Hey, you guys!" Charlie calls, "We're still here."

"Have your Winchester family meeting later." Benny teases.

"So you're still around." Castiel huffs, staring down Benny before going up to him and whispering. "I suppose I owe you a sort of apology."

"How big of you." Benny smiles, "Humans are pretty impressive, aren't they?" He asks and Castiel nods.

"Charlie! Charlie! You can have one of my gifts!" Sam says, running up to the woman and dragging her to his new toys. "Because you brought Cas back, I want to give you something."

Charlie laughs a little. "Why don't you just give me…" She pulls the boy into a tight hug, "A kiss!" She exclaims, kissing the giggling boy's cheek.

"You have been doing well on your own, I see." Castiel smiles at Dean, "I suppose I should give you some credit."

"You had no faith in me, huh?"

"I had very little." Castiel teases, earning a shoulder bump from the older Winchester.

"You're not cute." Dean huffs and Castiel looks at him with a sly smile.

"If I remember right, last time I wasn't cute, something pretty good happened."

"Only pretty good, huh?"

Castiel rolls his eyes, "Amazing, Dean, it was amazing."

Dean never could have, or dared to, imagine that Castiel would return and yet here he was. Within a few years they got married, officially adopted Sam, and began a life as a married couple. Dean works in Bobby's garage, even inheriting it when the man retired. Castiel ends up a stay-at-home dad, until Sam is in grade school and he gets a job at a nearby nursing home.

In no time at all, Sam is eighteen and going to college to become a judge.

Even with Gabriel coming around as much as possible, Dean would never change a thing. Except maybe that time Gabriel decided to scare the shit out of one of Sam's professors with a sewer gator when he was mean to the boy. That was a bit of overkill.  
~~~~  
A/N: Okay, okay, this chapter is shitty and I am sorry. I really am. It's just a wrap up though...so...is that an excuse? Probably not. This is shit and I am horrible for allowing it to pass as the last chapter but this was the best one I came up with soooooooooooooooooooooooooo?


End file.
